I Intend to Live Forever, or Die Trying
by YellowMouse
Summary: When a rather sadistic goddess decides to have some family time with me I really did't want her idea of fun to be fighting massive lizards and facing my worst fears...I hope life isn't a joke, because I really don't get it. T for swearing
1. My History Teacher gets High

**Chapter One**- My History Teacher gets high

The last blossoms on the apple trees floated down on the currents of the wind, the sun shone down making everything in its reach become golden and warm and there I was, head in my hands, staring at equations sprawled across the board in smooth blue pen.

I had zoned out ages ago, my attention fixed either outside or on the clock that sat above my desk. They say minutes can pass like hours and they are right, have you ever noticed how one hour of science can feel longer than the weekend? The red second hand made its way leisurely from millisecond to millisecond as Mrs Reiner finally realized that her amazing wit and intelligence was falling on deaf ears.

"Charlotte!" she snapped. I bolted upright and tried in vain to look like I knew all about angles. "Would you like to tell me the what the angle D is?"

"No" It was out of my mouth before I could stop it and I blushed scarlet as snickers of delight echoed around the room. "I mean yes Miss. Sorry""

"And... who do you work out what the angle D is?" she said with wry smile.

"Why are you asking me miss? You claim to be the teacher" I have no time for people who patronise me and it seemed I had a bad case of verbal diarrhoea due to tiredness and stress.

"Would you like to stand out side? I'm sure we can have some detention slips printed off for tomorrow if you need some extra help with your maths" she hissed. I know I had made her life a misery ever since she set eyes on me but double maths wasn't my idea of bliss either.

"To be brutally honest Miss, I would much rather be outside where your foul stench can abuse my delicate nostrils!" I said dramatically. It was harsh, I know. I was already packing up my stuff and waiting to be sent out in disgrace so that Mrs Reiner could do some vocal exercises to prepare for her screaming session.

I sauntered out when she asked me to leave trying to ignore snide comments about my pale freckly skin and my black eyes. How the hell were my little mob of tormentors supposed to know what it was like to be me? Yes, before you ask, I am a martyr and a bitter one at that. I smirked at Mrs Reiner as I passed as if she was so predictable and as if this was what I wanted to happen. It wasn't of course, but I was to stubborn to admit it even to myself.

I slid down the wall of the corridor and wondered what to do next. I wasn't going to hang around to get told off but then again,what could I do? I was stuck in Merrymoore Boarding School and College, no parents and no friends to help me just my freaky eyes and my science book. Great! I'll run off to Las Vegas eating lined paper and scare people for a living with my brilliant talent of hallucinating. Joy! How can my life get any worse?

"Lottie, is that you!" said a voice behind me. A teacher's voice. Dammit! You would think I would have watched enough adventure movies to know you shouldn't tempt fate! I turned around to see Mr Brunner wheeling himself towards me in his wheel chair at amazing speed his tartan blanket almost flying off his lap. He was looking exhausted.

"Yes...?"

"You need to go and wait at the entrance to the Sports Hall for Percy, Grover and Annabeth. There's someone here that wants to hurt you but don't worry, I'm getting help, just sit tight and be alert." He answered still on the move. He seemed serious, had he gone crazy? I mean he was starting to frighten me. Who would want to hurt me? Of all the people in the world me!

"Sir are ok? Who wants to hurt me? What has Percy got to do with this? You're scaring me!" I replied resisting the urge to run away.

"Listen Lottie, just tell them that I'm getting help because that there is only one at the moment but there will be more!" he shouted behind him already turning the corner. Ok... that was weird. I decided to go to the the Hall of torture since anything was better than facing the wrath of Mrs Reiner and besides, they could tell me who snuck magic mushrooms into Mr Brunner's lunch.

After a while of staring at the array of sweets for sale in wonder and longing I heard hurried tones and the thud of running feet. It was Annabeth closely followed by Grover and Percy.

"Percy, what's happening? I think Mr B's either high or crazy!" I said hoping that Percy would have a sane explanation. He didn't.

"Lottie, you're alive!" he said disbelievingly. I didn't like that sentence one bit. "Ok that helps things. Did you say you've seen Mr Brunner?" he continued, taking a ballpoint out of his pocket.

"Percy, you're scaring her! She doesn't know what's happening remember" Grover said. He was right, I was on the verge of crying but I managed to mutter:

"Thanks for that Grover. Yeh I've seen him, he said freaky stuff about someone murdering me and getting help and believe me, he needs it!" I was still hoping someone would start laughing and shout: 'Slightly Late April Fools!' But so far I've had no such luck.

"Percy we need to get moving. If Chiron has gone to get help things must be bad. We need to get the front of school and wait! Annabeth said urgently.

"Before we get eaten..." Grover continued.

"Ok I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that or meet you and get on with my life. Cheerio!" I said as I turned and ran towards reception. I reached the polished desk and looked up. There towering above me was the receptionist. I let out a piercing scream.

You may think I overreacted but receptionists are specially trained to make snide remarks and be nasty to kids. Oh...I forgot to mention this receptionist had a tail, a snake tail. Oh shit.

**I would love a review right now... :D**


	2. Help Desk of the Damned

**Sorry for the spaces between the lines being mixed up. I think it has something to do with me re-doing this chappie on LibreOffice... :) Good Luck getting your head round it :D**

**Chapter 2-**Help Desk of the Damned

Mrs Luckhurst was a force to be reckoned with, without me having a screaming fit and her managing to grow a tail. I clenched my eyes closed, hoping to be woken up by my knight in shinning armour... which would be my maths teacher. I really was going crazy...

"I... I... I need to go!" I stuttered, what do you say in front of a massive snake?

"Darling... you can't. You must stay for a spot of early brunch!" she slurred baring her fangs into a 'smile' that could of given a rhino a heart attack. Ok. She may have been a nice half snake woman but, as in all the movies, if something with pointy teeth invites you for tea, run away. And fast.

"No...big breakfast" I mumbled quietly, frozen with fear. I didn't know what to do, the heroes on tv would take down Mrs L in one fatal blow but me? I was just a twelve year old that couldn't even do long jump without hurting me or someone else.

"My sweet, you misunderstand. I said _I_ need to have some food and you must stay! I have a job to do for a very important lady who can grant me freedom from this curse. She wants your head and on her mantle place!"

"I think you've have got the wrong girl" I said desperatley.

"You're the right girl, you smell like a crow" Weird much...

"What kind of nice lady would want my head on show to her dinner guests?" I said without thinking. Her tail lashed around and hit me into the 'Danger-Wet Floor' sign and a load wet mops. I sat there, shaking, my knees held against my chest and my eyes firmly closed.

"Don't insult my Lady, she took pity on me and didn't kill me for my crimes! She kindly only put me under a spell so that I will only eat _children." _She exclaimed twisting her thick tail around my waist as easily as if she was picking up a chicken drumstick. Confused way of showing kindness...

I screamed out my last breath of stale school air, but by flee or fight instincts kicked in and I clawed and kicked until it was physically impossible. I felt life draining away, as if it was dripping of my feet. I was half expecting to see a puddle forming under me. My lungs were dry desperately contracting trying to get air into my system but without success.

"Relax sweetie, it will all be over soon. After my venom has burnt away your heart in one _long_ minute or so..." She whispered into my ear maliciously. I felt her licking my cheek. Eeeeeeewww... pervy snake woman. She could at least waited until I was actually dead.

"You know, thousands of years of not eating makes you slightly peckish and now I've been allowed to eat I'm going to savour the chance." She moved her mouth closer towards my throat, her fangs grated my skin. Mrs Luckhurst purred and moaned with happiness as she clamped down on my neck. Venom coursed through my veins and I doubled over as the pain took over my body, deep inside me my insides fought a hopeless battle.

"Slop, I mean stop it!" shouted a voice from behind me. Percy. Slop it. I was dying and the best he could do was SLOP.

"Ahhhh, mistress will be pleased! Two birds one stone! You will all die now. Except, of course, for you. Annabeth my mistress wants to deal with you personally, but you will die anyway!" She said, gleefully smiling like a Brownie scout getting her swimming badge.

"Nobody will be dying!" He shouted, his confidence dwindling. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ballpoint pen. He must be delusional. Hey, wait a second - who's hallucinating about snake people? Oh Yeah. Me.

Percy held the pen in his hands and ripped of the lid. Guess what happened. It turned into a massive broad sword, its handle wrapped in the finest leather and the blade was such a beautiful bronze. I've never see one of them in WHSmith! What's more, how the hell did it turn into a sword! I was starting to accept that the world around me must be in a lot more danger than my version of the end of the world (Double science). Ex-Mrs Luckhurst gave a sound somewhere between a squeal and a hiss and forgot all about me, dropping me to the floor. I gasped and screamed once more as I felt some bones splinter, I started to cry as I floated in and out of consciousness.

"Lamia..." whispered Annabeth.

"Who?" Percy asked.

"Mrs L, she was once a beautiful princes. Then she got on the wrong side of Hera and turned into a demonic snake woman, only eating children" She said, taking a bronze knife out of her pocket. Ah.

"What have you done to her!" cried Percy.

"The poison, it's killing her!" murmured Annabeth quietly.

"Thissss is getting very tedioussss and misssteresssss is growing impatient so I am going to ssssssstart _dissssssspatching_ you!" Lamia grinned, her speech becoming more and more slurred as she got excited.

Suddenly, before anyone could react, Mrs L struck out with her tail and swept Annabeth off her feet and slid towards the reception desk like an ice hockey puck. SLAM. Her head went limp as she knocked off the 'Here to Help!' sign on the reception desk. Ironic, I know.

Grover let out the angriest noise a herbivore could make and took his pan-pipes out of his back pocket as if it was a gun holster. Percy on the other hand was the picture of serenity (if that's a picture of a shark ripping apart a seal). They were going to get themselves killed. I dragged myself across the floor, desperate to do something to save myself, then I saw the bright yellow sign among the mops and grabbed Lamia's tail. With a surprisingly small amount of effort I yanked her towards me as she slid on the wet floor and fell onto the tiles. Then the boys descended, even if I was just fightting to save my own life I was still worried about them. Grover especially since he couldn't attack Mrs L with an instrument (unless it magically turned into a tuba, you never know). It turned out that when he started playing, it swung the power in the battle. I suppose being a goat person you're one with nature, but what I saw was amazing. Thirty centimetre thick branches splintered the tiles as they started growing out of the floor like massive brown worms, and then they wrapped around an Ikea floor lamp -crushing it to pieces. It made its way across the tiles, getting faster and faster. Then it wrapped its self around the struggling Lamia, making her look like a caterpillar in a cocoon. Wow! I'll never mock my Music teacher again.

Grover swayed and went slightly cross-eyed. The poor kid must be tired! (See what I did there) Grover bleated sleepily then collapsed sprawled across the floor. Percy jumped into action dragging his two friends onto the office chair than sprinted over to Lamia who was thrashing around in her bonds and screaming at the top of her voice.

I gasped as I saw a teacher walking towards us. Mr Bruntwith. He stopped and stared as if confused (no, really, he was) and then started tutting and said something about me trying harder not to get into trouble. Then he walked out. What the fuck?

"Insolent humans!" Lamia laughed "Such weak eyesight. They will all perish sooner or later, just like you! My mistress will kill you all for your crimes!"

She finished. Percy put his sword to Mrs Ls throat and shouted in his most threatening voice

"Who are you serving!"

"Like I would tell you, that sword may be shoved into my neck but I shall never die unlike you!" She screamed as Percy plunged the blade into her neck. Ouch. What a downer.


	3. Very Long Chapter Title that won't Fit

**Thanks for your support all my lovely reviewers! (All four of them) I've never done a chapter like this, so some help would be appreciated to improve it! I really like the idea of names and their meanings, so here are some clues to the character's parents:**

**Lukas- Bringer of light**

**Ji- Order**

Chapter 3- I Crash Land a Talking Horse, almost Die, _then _get called Grumpy. How is that even fair?

Lamia burst into a sandy dust, coating the surface in dead monster. A lot of work for the janitors. Just think, Mrs Luckhurst in a Hoover. Percy ran over to me swinging a backpack off his shoulder. He opened the front pocket to reveal a plastic tub of little golden cubes unlike any other food I'd ever seen. Percy hand fed me two of them.

"Oh my god, that is so good. It tastes like strawberry ice cream and treacle and, and..." I mumbled, settling myself on Percy's shoulder and starting to drop off.

"That should slow down the poison. You'll be OK. You did amazing" he said soothingly as he settled me on the floor. Earlier I was saying how I always get interrupted by my teachers, and its true! I was falling asleep when hoof sounds were heard suddenly, heading towards us from the tarmac in front of the main entrance. Then someone entered. Mr Brunner (but on a horse). No, not on a horse. He _was_ the horse. My mind overheated and I fainted with exhaustion and fear. You just have those days, you know.

"Lottie, you've got to wake up!"

A voice penetrated my feverish sleep. I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to let go. My world had been tipped upside down since this morning when I woke to a dormitory of fifty school girls, and not knowing that my greatest pain that day wouldn't be the lessons but a thousand year old monster with a snake tail. Why go through all the confusion of this new world when I could just succumb to the pain and the darkness.

"Lottie! Hold on", the voice screamed again. "We're nearly there! Just a bit longer! We can't lose you!"

Percy. I replayed it in my mind. He sounded desperate. This was the first time someone had wanted me. Care homes took me because they had too, and boarding schools took me because my trust fund could pay them. I wasn't going to let this moment go. I open one eye and felt the sensation of being on a boat in stormy weather. Then I looked down through the hazy mist of the poison in front of my eyes. Below me was New York, 1000 feet away. My stomach lurched. I didn't care how I had got up there, but I knew that one mistake could send me hurtling to the ground.

"Don't worry, your safe. Blackjack won't let you fall" Percy shouted over the torrent of wind muffling his voice. I looked down again but this time I focused on what I was sitting on. A black horse was galloping across the skies flapping its massive wings to a steady beat. Okay, that was freaky, but so was everything else.

"Blackjack, says hi" Percy said, trying to keep me awake. The bird/horse was trying to make conversation too. Great. I'll question him if I survive. No point now because I will probably die, so why waste time knowing something that won't be useful. Now I'm babbling. Joy. Always the optimistic one, me.

"Ok we're coming in to land," someone screamed from the left. "Brace yourself!"

Below us, just coming into view at amazing speed, was a massive clearing filled with buildings and a forest on one side. Suddenly we dropped at a terrifying speed, the rushing wind blowing my dark hair into a bird nest. I screwed my eyes fast shut and screamed at the world, and so did everyone else. The air emptied from my lungs, dragged out by this personal tornado. We were dropping like a stone. Our horse things manage to pull into a crash landing and avoid a full-on collision.

Everything went dark. I had no feeling. One second I had seen the ground blurring, a rock dropping into the pit of my stomach, then it just had stopped, like we were suspended by fishing wire; puppets of the gods.

The next couple of days blurred away. My mind couldn't work properly since it was clouded with a numbing pain. When I wasn't sleeping I was screaming incoherently to the world, the fall replaying in my mind. All I could see was darkness, not a comforting darkness but an icy cold one dripping with malice. I ran from it, but it always caught up with me, its long fingers ripping through my skin again and again. I could never escape. I could never out run death.

Lukas looked down on the sleeping girl; she had ebony hair streaked with purple. She kept screaming. It was a heart wrenching sound that made him want to shake the sleeping girl and drag her from her horrific nightmares, but she wouldn't wake. The best healers were working on this traumatised girl. She had been bitten by a snake-based monster, had sustained three fractured ribs, and was in a coma. She'll be happy when she wakes up.

It was two weeks before I fully regained consciousness. A boy was sitting on the side of my bed, his head tilted slightly and his eyes closed. I was alive. I started laughing but after a second my chest heaved, releasing a new flood of pain. So I shut up. The boys head snapped up, his brown eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. You see, I have that impression on people - but it's usually disgust, so I was surprised when he beamed. He had a smile that would make the man on the 'Colgate' advert jealous. The more I looked the more perfect he got. How can he be so perfect, and my eyes scaring people half to death?

"Charlotte? How are you?" he said, scribbling on a notepad. He reached onto a desk filled with medical stuff and pulled out a thermometer.

"My stomach feels like it's just been rolled in a pile of glass then frozen and put in the oven for two days." I said. "My ribs feel like they've gone to hell and back, and I've just seen your face. What do you think?" I grumbled.

You're probably judging me right now and think I'm a bitch. I am. I've been through a life of being bullied and insulted so I've developed a hard outer shell much like a bug. So I'm not a bitch, I'm more of a cockroach. Until I know him I'm not going near him. Interesting logic, I know.

"Oh yeah, nobody calls me Charlotte and finds their head on their shoulders the next morning. " I said as menacingly as I could with broken ribs. "You're new to the concept. I'll let you off"

He stuffed the thermometer into my mouth. Maybe that's his way of saying shut up?

"Calm down. No need to bite my head off! I'm handing over to Ji now so I can treat some patients with chimera burns" he said smirking, not the least bit phased by my threats.

'Ji' came over just as perfect as the first bloke with the cheesy smile. As bloke no. 1 passed Ji he had a coughing fit which sounded suspiciously like _*cough_ Ares_ cough__*. _Very subtle. But the name Ares did ring ten churches full of bells.

"Good morning, er... Grumpy. I'm Chief Cabin Locator and Parentage Commissioner, but you can call me Ji " (queue revoltingly cheesy smile - was this some kind of cheesy smile convention?) "I'm here to ask you some questions so we can figure out your parentage." he said, flinching at my death stare. My death stare is unique since for some reason it actually makes my victims see themselves dying. You 've got to admit, that's cool!

"Can you first tell me what the hell is going on?" I growled.

"It will all be explained, but later we need to ask you questions so we know how to _handle _you" he said, talking about me as if I was a dog. I didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer. I took an interest in a ceiling tile that had come loose.

"I have your approval then. I shall begin with an easy one that you should be able to cope with in your disabled state. What should I call you?" he said trying to beat me at my own game. But he wasn't gonna win that easily!

"My name is Lottie Rosser, but you can call me Your Majestical, Fantastic, Brilliant, Amazing, Wonderful Highness. For short, at least" I imitated his suave intro from earlier. He looked stunned and slightly angry but recovered with ease.

"If you don't mind, I'll just stick with Grumpy." He smirked before continuing. "Ok, next question, when are you thirteen?"

"In a week. Why? Are you goanna buy me a birthday present?"

Ji stopped smirking.

"Which parent died?" he asked bluntly, stabbing his ball point into the sheet of paper.

"Neither" I mumbled, re-focusing on the ceiling. How the hell could he assume that my parents were dead? This was getting freaky!

"Very funny. Now answer the question before I lose it properly!" he said,his voice getting louder. He was getting seriously stress. So I answered. Nothing much mattered now anyway.

"Both died in a car crash when I was really small." I grumbled. Ji sighed angrily and flicked his hair like it was my fault that my parents had been smashed up. He's a real diva! I could just imagine him singing 'If I were a Boy'.

"That makes things easier!" he huffed. "Oh well, some people . I mean some things can be difficult. Life must go on I suppose! Next question, do you posses any special skills like archery, healing or prophesising?" He swished back his hair for the twentieth time that minute.

"No, I've never tried" I answered. He smiled sweetly and bent over his clipboard.

"Thought not."

"What's that supposed to mean!" I shouted. He was really getting on my nerves now; I hadn't said anything personal about _him_!

"Nothing!" he said flicking a speck of dirt of his polo shirt. I growled and without thinking my hand flew out to the side and I wrapped my fingers around as many objects as I could. I pulled them off the desk and lobed them at Ji, making him scream as a box of plasters soared through the air and right into the middle of his forehead. (Some people just don't enjoy air shows). Yes, In case you're wondering I do have anger issues. Bloke no. 1 came running over to restrain me, if I was hell bent on jabbing the safety pin into him or Ji.

"I'm sick of you and your snide remarks about me!" I screamed. "Leave me alone!" I was tired, ill and irate. I wasn't exactly goanna sign a peace treaty, even if it was mainly my fault. My head was beating and an excruciating pain seized my back – as if my shoulder blades were goanna pop out of my skin.

"Calm down Grumpy!" Bloke no.1 shouted over my rage. "You'll hurt yourself! I'll carry on the questionnaire tomorrow and maybe you can go for a roll in a wheel chair!" I know he was being nice and everything but I was really stressed. My life had been completely destroyed. They had to tranquilise me in the end...


	4. Who Do You Think You Are?

**Thanks to all my reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: All ****who think that I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians please, say, "Aye." Anyone who just said, "Aye," please, go get a psychiatric evaluation**

Chapter 3- Who Do You Think You Are?

When I first opened my eyes it felt like my Geography teacher was sat on my forehead with a bunch of_ fascinating_ rocks. I was dressed in an orange t-shirt and leggings, which was freaky since I wasn't aware of someone _dressing me_. Someone had re-bandaged my ribs as well, and a bouquet of flowers sat on my table. Aah... how sweet. Then I realized every bed had the same garish pink daisy things in the same clay vase. Oh well.

I had my first look around the room. It had Greek deco with beds lining all the way round, with a massive desk in the middle. Children my age were running around tending to other kids with horrendous bites and burns. What kind of child labour hospital was this? Ok, so monsters exist. I think. But hospitals run by kids? That's pushing it slightly too far.

"Hiya Grumpy, it's time for a morning stroll/ roll!" Bloke number one said as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"And we need to go and see Chiron, but he can wait until I've explained where you are and what you are" He continued, unfolding a wheelchair that slotted under my bed. I didn't like that sentence much so I just scowled at him.

"You're not going to like this but..." he said. He scooped me up like a baby and dropped me in the wheelchair. It was a tacky fake leather one with red metal bars. Very swish. I couldn't think of anything intelligent to say so I just stuck to what I did best. Scowling. My talents never cease to amaze.

"Ok, let's roll! And this time I've come ready for your dirty stare!" He said, pulling out sunglasses and putting them on.

"By the way, my name is Lukas. I forgot to mention it before." Lukas said, wheeling me to the massive double wooden doors that looked like they could face an entire army and a half. I wouldn't be surprised if they were designed for a siege. Lukas rammed me into the doors and they opened and with a flourish and a TADAAAA! He revealed the camp that I saw from above on the chicken horse, or whatever it was. Cabins were lined up in a massive oval, most only half way through construction. The funny thing was the accommodation wasn't 'exactually'**(****AN: ****Sorry, but I love sayin****g that word. Try it, say it out loud) **normal. One was multi-coloured and another had a severed boar head hanging from the door knocker. Ok... What was I expecting? A log cabin with a playground or something? How stupid of me.

"Ok Grumpy, stop gawping at that beautiful Ares cabin and lets go somewhere quiet so I can explain what's happening" Said Lukas, almost sprinting past the boar head cabin and towards a beach with me bouncing along.

"My ribs... They're still broken here!" I croaked slapping at his hand.

"Oh yeah... sorry about that, I'll slow down" he replied happily.

"Heck you will!" I mumbled, shaking my head. We made it down to the sand and he lifted me onto a mound of sand and settled himself down in front of me. Once I stopped glaring at this perfect smile I saw that Lukas had a mop of blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes.

"Right... this is gonna be hard to explain but I'm going to get to the point. The children in this camp are sons and daughters of the Greek gods. There I said it. Now you can go and rant about me being crazy" He quickly stuffed his hands over his ears. After seeing monsters and flying farm animals I kind of realized it was all possible, but I was still stunned.

"I don't think you're crazy but... how? I mean the Greek gods are like stories that some bored person came up with many years ago. They are supposed to wonder around in dress-things, making the world go round! While I was speaking, Lukas had gradually released his ears and was looking fearfully at the sky.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. Listen, decide for yourself if it's true but you'll soon realize that I'm not lying. In the old 'stories' the gods came down to earth and got to know humans... And suddenly the world is home to demi-gods with amazing powers or skills, like Hercules and Persius. I won't go in to details but do you really think they stopped being friendly with mortals?" Lukas said.

It was true. I knew it was.

"Are you one?" I asked tentatively. He nodded.

"Am I one?" I didn't want him to answer. Why couldn't my life just be simple?

"Well... Yes" he said looking at my face trying to decipher my feelings. I didn't know how to feel. It was just a void of nothingness in my mind. I was desperately trying to piece together my life. Everything felt wrong. Percy and Annabeth must be demi-gods. Grover was goodness knows what. All that time they could have told me, they could have helped me. I started to feel angry.

"Why didn't they tell me" I stammered. Lukas seemed to know how I felt and said quietly:

"You may have been a minor god's child so the monsters might not have paid attention to you. They left you to have a normal life."

"Well, Mrs Giant Snake Woman kind of cocked that up." I said, trying to break the tension. It didn't work.

"You got that right. Ji asked you some questions about your thirteenth birthday. When demi-gods turn thirteen, thanks to Percy, they are claimed by their godly parent. But we do try and determine your parent before then" Lukas said, and he unzipped a plain black rucksack and took out the form Ji had been filling out the day before.

"How many days was I out for?" I questioned.

"Four days" he said gravely

"That means I'm thirteen in..." I quietly

"Two days" he said in the same tone

My life felt like it had done a slalom riding an oily fish. All the morals and beliefs that I had gathered in my life seemed to be meaningless since, until now, gods were fairytales, and I was an orphan. Now anything could be true for all I knew. Wait, I'm being deep. That's a first. But then again so is having a parent and so is me sitting on a beach with a handsome half-breed. I started getting excited. In just a couple of days I would know who my parent was and nobody would pick on me if they happened to be powerful. Lukas smiled again.

"You seem to be pleased, which is good, since I haven't seen you show any sign of emotion, except for anger, since you got here" he said happily. I was happy, I was happier then I'd been in a long time.

"If you're in this camp, who's your parent?" I asked as I formed a little pile of sand in front of my Converses.

"His name is a Apollo." he answered. "He's god of loads of stuff that have nothing to do with each other, like music, prophesying, the sun and medicine."

"So you kick monster arse with a violin and aspirin." I said. But this time it wasn't nasty, as I was starting to relax around him.

"Something like that... But I am in master class archery" he said laughing.

"That's really cool. I can't wait to start." I said. Lukas looked stunned but then had a laughing fit.

"Lottie Rosser, do my ears deceive me? Were you, Grumpy, actually nice to someone!" he stammered, before rolling on the ground in hysterics shouting:

"Your face!"

I started tutting loudly and said:

"Laughing at your own joke. How low can you go?" Then I started laughing with him, squishing my sandcastle in the process. We carried on for five minutes, since every time I looked up I started sniggering at his attempts to smooth down his hair. But then we heard a cough from behind us. Our heads snapped up to investigate the sound. It was Percy.

"Did I miss anything? Usually when half-bloods are first told they are half-god they go all solemn" he said smirking at one younger kid covered in sand and the other red in the face.

"Percy!" I said happily "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Sorry I didn't have time to see you, I have to teach loads of kid's sword fighting now, including Lukas here."

"Sword fighting? Hell this is exciting!" I squealed, completely forgetting about my usual personality. Both boys helped me back into my wheelchair. "Oh yeah, Percy. What is your parent the god of?"

"Poseidon, god of the sea and hurricanes." Said Percy, smugly taking over from Lukas and pushing the wheelchair towards the main camp. "I can control water and stuff like that."

"Lottie, I forgot to tell you where you're staying." Lukas said, sobering up a bit. "The different demi- gods have different cabins like the Ares cabin you were admiring earlier. You stay with your siblings but tonight you can sleep in the cabin for undetermined kids"

When we arrived at the cabin I felt nervous. I'm a shy person. I just smother it by being nasty and sarcastic. Honest.

"Ok, Lottie." said Percy. "You'll be fine here. And anyway, if you don't like it you'll be out in two days!"

They turned to leave, to go and meet Annabeth at her cabin.

"I'll take you to Chiron tomorrow. Bye!" shouted Lukas from over his shoulder. I turned around. An assortment of beds customized to suite their occupants. Most kids were out messing around but suddenly a face popped into view. I swear it scared me more than Mrs. Luckhurst. I swore loudly and jumped backwards, landing in the laundry basket.

"Hi there friend. I'm Saffron! You're Charlotte! I asked around for your name. I know everyone's name. I'll show you your bed!"

The girl spoke like she had to say everything in a matter of seconds. She was about the same age as me and wore emerald eye shadow with purple mascara that showed up like a beacon on her pale skin. She had carrot colored hair tied up with about twenty multicolored ribbons, and she had a really oppressive personality.

"Right..." I said completely lost for any more words. Then the words I'd been dreading came out of _her_ mouth

"You'll be sleeping on the bed next to me. We can chat! It'll be like a sleepover!" One thought went through my mind

Save me Mrs. Luckhurst


	5. The Endangered Porcupine

Chapter 5- The Endangered Porcupine

That night was the single worst twelve hours I had ever had. As you have probably gathered, I'm not a very cheerful person and my idea of having fun is not talking into the early hours of the morning with someone that seems to never sleep and loves talking about bunnies and world peace. I finally shut her up by screaming;

"Shove your endangered porcupine up your pacifist arse!"

She doesn't like me anymore. Neither do my other cabin mates who got woken up by a crazy person ranting about hedgehogs at two a.m. The funny thing was I had a weird suspicion that Lukas had purposely assign me to this bed. I woke up to the beautiful view of people that didn't like me. Meh... I'm used to it. I found a tatty box on the end of my bed with some clothes and a wash kit. I changed into tattered skinny black jeans and the same type of t- shirt as yesterday, the orange one with spiky writing, I inspected it more closely. It read 'Camp Half-Blood' that made sense. I tied my hair up into a messy bun and slipped on my Converses from the crash and headed outside to see if Lukas had come. People were already up and were doing crazy activities like chariot racing and bare foot sprinting. Yes I was scared but this place was fricking awesome! No more maths for me!

"Hey Lottie!" some one shouted. It was Lukas running towards me with a disgustingly gleeful smile plastered across his smug little face "Enjoy your night of passion with Saffy?" he shouted so the whole camp could hear.

"Bet you got lots of sleep, you and her have so much in common!" he said quieter this time. People started laughing and sniggering to there friends. My first morning of being awake and some jerk had embarrassed in front of twenty powerful half gods within a couple of seconds. I scowled at him so hard he almost started crying but he hid it by keeping on walking. He had the sense to shut up.

"What have we got first then?" I asked gritting my teeth. I didn't want to get into a fight first day of meeting the rest of the residents.

"We go to the big house to see Chiron" he said trying to restrain a giggle.

"What?" I said angrily.

"Chiron, well he's a bit unusual..." he replied before drifting into another fit of laughter. I scowled, he was never going to give me a straight answer so I just ignored him and said:

"Is the big house where I got healed and met you?"

"No, that was my cabin. Healing powers remember" he replied

"Anyway, we better 'gidi-up', we're supposed to be there already!" he spluttered before slapping his hands around his mouth and bursting into another round of hysterics. While he recovered from his spasms I marched on determined to not let him get to me even if he was acting suspicious and, truth be told, scaring me.

"Lottie..." he mumbled

"Yes!" I snapped as I whipped round to see him. He was bright in the face and biting his lip.

"The big house is that way!" he screamed with laughter pointing in the opposite direction of where I was walking.

I remembered what my anger management teacher and smiled sweetly, the only problem was that imagining my teacher made me mad, so I pierced my lips and forced out a rather strangled

"Course..." as I walked the way he had indicated.

Yes, it was the first day of knowing I have an all powerful parent but, Jesus was this a bad day (had a few of them lately).

When we reached the porch of the big house Lukas looked like he was about to wet himself. He knocked on the door and pushed me forward when it opened. You would have thought I would be used to surprises. I thought that I should have been too. We were wrong. I said rather a lot of obscene, and imaginative language before saying:

"Oh my *_censored_* god! You're a *_censored_* horse!"

You see, from torso down he had the body of a horse

"Well done" Lukas giggled quietly

"Charlotte Rosser, I do not appreciate that language! but since it's your first time I'll let you off..." the horse/man said. Jeez, did I recognise that voice! It was bloody Mr Brunner!

"Sorry... but seriously, since when were _you_a horse man!" I said disbelievingly.

"My race bear the name Centaurs and I beg you to use it. I have always been a centaur, my four extra limbs were just inside my magic Tardis wheelchair." he said calmly, obviously having said that speech a million times before. I slapped my forehead and said:

"Obviously... but you're a horse!" I did not taking my eyes off his horse body.

"As always your powers of deduction astound me" he sighed deeply. "My name is not Mr Brunner, it is Chiron" he continued as calmly as humanly (or should that be horsely?) possible.

"You've got to be kidding me! The trainer of hero's and overall the almighty horse guy!" I said freaking out slightly.

"Centaur!" he said, raising his voice.

"Oh yeah, right. Hey! doesn't that make you, like, a trillion years old or something?" I said, staring at my ex-Latin teacher.

"Yes... I mean, no! Anyway! I'm here to train young demi-gods, like yourself, so they can survive in the outside world. Percy told me that Lamia kept referring to a mistress of some kind. Thats why I want to especially talk to you, since you may be in a spot of trouble" His voice was cracking slightly.

"More trouble than I've already been in?" I gulped, remembering the blood-thirsty receptionist.

"Sorry Charlotte, but a lot more. We think a goddess wants to kill you, Percy, and possibly other campers" Chiron said relatively calm for someone saying that I could be slaughter by a an angry divine being. I gulped.

"Anyway, you better go and face some tests to determine your parent!" he said as he forced a smile.

Me and Lukas walked toward the centre of 'Camp Half-Blood'.

"Your a fricking horse! OMG!" he said slapping his hands on his cheeks and gasping noisily.

"Shut up! I'm delicate, I've spent the night with a pacifist psychopath and found out that my Latin teacher is a horse! I mean, first Grover being a goat, now Mr Brunner a shire horse!" I wined as I aimed to kick Lukas in the shins, failed, then tripped on my shoelace and fell flat on my face. He giggled so hard he fell to the floor too, but at least he did it with dignity. I stood up and brushed myself down and huffed:

"Are you just gonna stay rolling on the ground, or are we going to do some tests?"

"Oh yeah, ok then Grumpy" he mumbled and swung one of his bag straps of his shoulder, opened it up and rifled through its contents. He pulled out the same clipboard Ji had the day before and scanned through it. He jumped up to his feet saying:

"Ok then Grumpster. Ji thinks that, though you are quite small, you may well be a pig head. AKA, achild of Ares god of war and other violent stuff."

"Oh, thanks!" I snorted indignantly

"So lets go to the wrestling arena so you can meet some other pig headd half bloods!" Lukas continued, completely ignoring me.

When we reached the arena I saw massive kids with ripped combat clothes and biceps as big as my ex-food tech teacher. They looked exactly like the kind of person that would steal candy from a baby, then sit on. The baby, not the candy.

"Hey pretty boy! Who's the titchy one?" said a fourteen year old house that was looking down at me like I was a piece of shit he had just scrapped off his shoe. Lukas pulled the kind of face a stroppy three year old would be proud of. I just growled and stared up at him as menacingly as possible.

"Shut up George, everyone knows you only act hard since you've got nothing _downstairs_. Ever heard of 'Georgie, Porgie, pudding and pie who kissed the girls and made them cry'?" Lukas had stepped closer with every couple of words and was now having to bend his head almost straight back to see Georges face. I sniggered loudly at the scene in front of me but mainly because of George's look of outrage. Bad mistake. George turned on me, his eyes glinting threateningly. Oh no.

"What are you staring at you little outcast misfit!" he said glaring at me. The anger welling up inside me snapped. The thing I'd been called all my life was _misfit_. This was a new start and no one, not even George, was goanna spoil it. I charged at him full pelt, raising my fist and directing it towards his forehead. But I didn't get to follow up. Before I knew it, he had smashed me to the floor.

"Ooooh... I'm sorry, did I hurt the short-assed misfit?" He stuttered mockingly. I heaved my self off the ground my newly healed ribs burning under my new bruise. I growled again. As he was off guard, I let out an explosive kick between his legs. As he doubled over I kneed him in the stomach, making him fall backwards.

"Nobody calls me a misfit!" I shouted. Clever Lottie, real clever. You've just beaten up a child of the god of war then screamed, to the whole camp, that you are not a weirdo. Dammit.

"Ok Lottie, we better skip wrestling and move on to something else and fast.' Lukas said grabbing at my hoodie and dragging me towards the lake. 'Quick, before he gets up and beats the living crap out of you!"

"Won't he tell on me?" I said, scared that my new life could over so quick.

"No, he's Ares. He doesn't want to whine to someone about being beaten up by a a non-Ares girl, and nobody else would dare tell on George" he said shaking his head disbelievingly.

"Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you again Grumpy!" He exclaimed.

"You know my ribs?" I asked

"Yes I know what ribs are, they taste very nice with a bit of BBQ sauce" he said, offended, forgetting basically all about what he had just said.

"How come they healed so quick?" I continued

"Well... demigods heal quickly if they eat ambrosia and nectar. The gold cubes and gold liquid is actually god food, but me and the other healers were amazed at how quick you healed every night. We didn't tell you because we thought it might freak you out".

I shrugged. It was actually quite cool. Heck, I didn't mind if I healed quick!

"I'm hungry" I said. What can I say, I have ADHD.

"Ok then... I have a ham sandwich, if that's ok? he said and took a paper bag out of his rucksack and handed it to me" he said. I opened the bag to find half a baguette. It disappeared down my cake-hole in seconds. I hadn't eaten for ages so who could blame me?

"So, should we take to the water and do some canoeing?" Lukas said as he watched in mock fascination as the roll vanished before his eyes.

I was rubbish at canoeing and I pissed-off some water nymphs by saying their mothers were sea cucumbers. I was rubbish at archery too, where I managed to spear a worm instead of the target. I was rubbish at running since I 'accidentally' tripped people up in order to win. I was good at some things though, if you can you believe it! But then again, I can't be crap at_ everything_... I had a flair for chariot racing where I managed to destroy half the other chariots. I did well in sword fighting as I seemed to instinctively know how to cheat, and I thrashed Lukas with a few pointers from Percy who trained master class people. Who'd have thought, crap at Wood Tech, amazing at chariot racing? I was starting to like this place...

**I know Chiron went a little OOC but there are so many chapters with the same old horse guy. I needed to change it slightly. I hope, the few people who read Deepest Waters, enjoyed this chappie. And I hope with all my heart that you will review and make my day!** **:D Thanks again to my reviewers! **


	6. Seventeen going on Sixty

**Oooooh, one more chapter untill her claiming… have you guessed Lottie's parent yet? It will all become clear in the next chappie my dearies. I can't wait :D**

Chapter 6- Seventeen going on Sixty

I launched myself onto the ground in a vain attempt to avoid a fireball bursting from the climbing wall. They certainly didn't have this at the school sports hall! My technique was to try and scramble up there with no plan what so ever, but other campers were doing some pretty neat stuff. A girl a bit younger than me was making weird signs with her hands and blasting the fireballs into oblivion. Wish I could do that. A bell rang from within the big house and the people around me reluctantly filed into their cabins. Bedtime. Saffron. Oh shit.

There was one thing good about that night. Saffron no longer liked me. But the only reason I knew this was that, when I got into bed, I found my own little garden. The only problem was it was streaked up my back and came complete with the neighbour's cat crap. I lost it.

"Saffy, your goanna pay you little biyatch!" I screamed. She heard me, in case you were wondering. She sprang out of bed, tears streaming down her face and her cheeks red with anger. She was actually pretty scary. Her bunches looked like an insects antennae and her pyjamas made her look like an angry wasp.

"SHE IS BEING NASTY TO ME!" She screamed, louder than I ever could - and hopefully ever will. Her eyes changed into orbs of colour and she flicked me on the chest. I smashed through the door and into a basketball hoop. I should have been shocked - but these things happen. Either she holds major grudges or her mum happens to be an endangered porcupine. Anyhow, I still didn't want to cross paths with her for a while. And besides, I like the night. It gives me time to think about stuff, namely my godly parent.

I sat down on the little pier near the cabin and slumped across it, listening to the sea and delving into the world of the stars. If you've ever seen a picture of Van Gogh's starry night you can come close to imagining the beauty of the sky that night. I'm not sure if it was camp half-blood or just sheer coincidence, but it was so stunning. Whatever it was, I was astounded. The milky pale yellow orb of moonlight settled on the little pin prick patterns in the sky. My mind clouded as I realised how comfy I was and I fell into a blissful sleep.

"Be quite, Thalia." a hushed voice said from by the newly dented basketball hoop. A mixture of the footsteps and biting cold had woken me up "We shouldn't wake them remember".

"Don't get into a tizzy, Melissa" answered a different voice who must have been Thalia. Chiron is goanna announce our presence in the morning, so it doesn't really matter. I jumped to my feet silently and did my party trick of blending into the shadows. I edged around the corner of my cabin and saw the silhouettes of the two girls. My eyesight adjusted to the darkness and I saw that the two figures seemed to be wearing silver army camouflage.

"I just don't want to see any of those _boys…" _Mellissa snapped back. I had a feeling these girls weren't campers. Thalia laughed quietly and then sniggered.

"They don't jump out and start kissing you Melissa, so there's nothing to be frightened of!"

I started to move towards them as they were wondering away. Guess what happened? I actually stubbed my little toe on the side of my own cabin and almost ended up sprawled on the floor - for about the sixth time that week. The two girls rounded on me as quick as a flash and pushed me to the ground. They held identical sliver knives to my throat. Great. Eating dirt, mark six.

"Oh, hi there!" I smiled as I wriggled against their grip. "Who in the name of shite are you people!" I finished as I gave the girl, with a punky hair deluxe, the evils. She stared back. I was gob-smacked. She had actually challenged me to a staring match.

"You're on!" I said. I know it was childish of me but, meh...who am I kidding? I have the personality of a stroppy toddler. But the girl just laughed and said happily:

"Not worth it . You are obviously the master!" then she mock-bowed and continued:

"As for who we are, we are the Artimeus' Hunters ! I am Thalia, by the way, and this is Melissa, my second in command. You smell of cat pee "

"Really? I hadn't noticed" I replied, having forgotton that I was in my PJ's. I blushed scarlet as I realised that both the girls were Percy's age.

"Up you get. What happened?" askedThalia, picking me up carefully to avoid the cat shit

"Eeeew... it's all streaked up your back!" she said.

"I got on the wrong side of Rainbow Girl and got blasted out of my cabin." I muttered. Jeez, how embarrassing!

"So, I guess you're not welcome there for a while.' Thalia said making her way across the centre of camp and beckoning for us to follow. 'And that's why you are sneaking around camp at half one in the morning. Come to Artimeus' cabin and you can get cleaned up.'

"One thing before we go" I said, pointing to Melissa. "Why is she scowling at me and not speaking to me?" Melissa gave me a look of disgust.

"Well... have you ever kissed a boy?" Thalia asked uneasily.

"No!" I said incredulously, giving them questioning looks. Melissa smiled and said:

"Thats ok then! Come on, what are you waiting for? I want to go to bed!"

She raced off towards a silver cabin which was glowing in the moonlight. I looked at Thalia again but she just shrugged.

"Hunters have to despise men and stay virgins forever. Melissa takes it one step further and despises anything that have so much as talked to a man" she said.

The cabins door was carved with game animals gilded with silver leaf. The silver paint seemed to glow brighter the closer the two hunters got as if it was welcoming them. Melissa opened the door to a grey- silver room with amazing animal skins hung on the walls.

"Wow! This is by far my favourite room! I love the sky light!" I said happily. The sky light was a glass dome that made it easy to see the stars and the moon. Thalia and Melissa dumped their bags on their appointed beds and sat down heavily.

"Glad you like it.' Melissa said. 'Come, sit down on the opposite bed" The beds were held up by decorative wooden deer and hounds.

"So why are you here? I asked, 'And why at one in the morning?" I flung myself on the bed, glad of the releif from my night spent on the pier. Thalia picked up a note written in ancient Greek calligraphy before scanning it and passing it to Melissa.

"What does that say?" I asked.

"Nothing..." Thalia said quietly

"Nothing, as in...?" I replied knowing that she had answered too quick to have been truthful.

"Nothing" Melissa replied with a tone of finality.

"Well...' she said unhappilly. "Lady Artimeus has sent us to give Chiron a really important message written on a scroll. It's in a language we can't understand and she didn't tells us what it is about"

"And we want to avoid as many ghastly _boys _as is humanly possible!" finished Melissa, as if describing a turd from a very ill dog. She blushed and groaned.

"Dammit, I said 'ghastly' again." she groaned. "It makes me feel _soooooooooooo _old!" She stuffed her face into the pillow.

"So how old are you?" I asked. She said the one thing I wasn't expecting.

"Oh... I'm turning sixtyfour in three weeks" she said, calmly taking her head from the pillow. Bloody hell!

"If I'm correct in thinking that you're shocked, then I should explain. The moment Hunters make the oath we never age a day" Ok.

"So how old are you?" I asked Thalia cautiously.

"Seventeen, but I spent most of my life as a tree, so I've kind of missed a lot..." Right. This was getting weirder by the second.

Thalia sprang up and pointed at me.

"The shit!" she said quickly

"Hey! That's not nice!" I said springing up as well

"No Lottie, the cat shit!" she said looking at the brown smear down the bed I was sat on. I made an 'o' with my mouth and bent my head round to see how much was still on my butt and back.

"Get in the shower!" exclaimed Melissa pointing to the door.

"You can borrow some of my camoflage uniform" she said as she and Thalia, from a distance, herded me into their little shower room. I locked the door, stripped, and ran into the shower cubicle - only to be blasted with ice cold water followed with steaming hot. I yelped and jumped out of its flow, taking half the shower curtain with me. Damn. Who the hell was my almighty parent when I couldn't even have a shower without injuring myself?

"You ok in there?" said Thalia from behind the door.

"Fine!" I replied as I untangled myself from the ripped fabric and heaved myself off the floor and towards the shower. I fiddled with the complicated knobs on the shower and finally got it to a bearable temperature. I used a whole bottle of Body Shop vanilla body lotion to get rid of the overpowering stench of cat shit. I clambered out of the shower and found a dressing gown. I wrapped it around me then unlocked the door.

"I kind of broke the shower curtain..." I said, poking my head around the door. "It ripped slightly..." I continued sheepishly. The girls smiled at each other and Melissa got up.

"Don't worry, we keep spares. No one can seem to get out of there without cocking everything up" she said. When she came back I got changed and the girls offered me the chance to sleep in their cabin for the night. I had a long, long think about that offer. It lasted about one second. Saffy or the Hunters? Tricky.

Melissa started snuffling in her sleep, oblivous to the world.

"Thalia?" I whispered towards the other bed

"Mmmmmhuh..." she answered

"Did you try Google Translator on the note?" I asked quietly

"No!" she snapped back quickly. I made a disbelieving snort.

"Ok. I tried it a bit" she whispered half-heartedly.

"How much was _a bit, _Thalia?" I asked, mock sternly.

"I looked on every bloody language known to mortals. All it came up with was ' Nice Try'!" she moaned. I laughed, and she joined in - waking Melissa.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

**Well, what are the strengths and weaknesses of this chappie? I need to know! I hope you are enjoying my fan fic so far - bear with me! **

**Read + Review people, just one little sentence? xxx :) **


	7. WTF? Who Switched off the Lights

**This is sketchy when it comes to grammar and spelling but I'll correct it very soon! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7-** WTF? Who switched off the lights?

My eyes cracked open the tiniest amount to see the sun streaming in from above. I rolled over, letting the rays warm my back. Bliss. I pushed my self up into a sitting position and glanced around. A massive grandfather clock stood by the door; it read ten past twelve. Oh shit! Lessons. I leapt out of bed and threw myself into a set of Melissa's old clothes and rearranged my hair so it looked half decent. Then it dawned on me. The day of my claiming. Oh, double whammy shit. My running around woke Melissa and Thalia

"Why are you doing the whole running around thing?" Thalia moaned as she returned to the comfort of her bed sheets "It's too early!" she continued stropilly.

"It's quarter past twelve!" I replied, as I stuffed some trainers (three sizes too big for me) on to my feet. Thalia and Melissa darted out from underneath their covers, wild eyed.

"You've got to be kidding!" Melissa said as she followed in my footsteps and rushed to get ready. "We had to see Chiron two hours ago!"

"You're lucky!' I said almost shouting this time. 'It's not your day to find out who your elusive parent is!" The tension was getting to me, ok? We all bundled out of the cabin door and raced to the dinner tables. We blushed sheepishly when Chiron turned to face us.

"Aaaah... you return from the dead" he said and smiled warmly before noticing me trying to hide behind the two hunters.

"Charlotte?' he asked. 'Why are you with them? Since when where you a Hunter?"

"We were rumbled." Thalia said happily. "She scared the living daylights out of us just popping out of nowhere!" Melissa was scowling at the boys. I half expecting her to eat them instead of the ribs, but she just looked at them superiously and sat down on the Artemis table with a plate of tomato salad. She gestured at Thalia to follow her. I sat myself down on the table where the undetermined kids sat, as far away as possible from my good friend Saffron, and I looked at my food. It wasn't that appetising. A warm hand patted me on the back.

"Hi! Off your food?" It was Lucas.

"What do you think?" I snapped back as I turned to face him. I felt a twinge of regret as Lukas turned away. He was only trying to help, in his own annoying way.

"Sorry" I said quietly. Lukas turned to me, wild eyed.

"You actually said _sorry_!" he said, and mock-fainted.

"Drama Queen" I muttered and stuffed some BBQ rib into my mouth. You know what they say, if you have nothing nice to say stuff some food into your mouth. Never fails. Lukas slid on to the seat next to me and said slyly:

"Lottie, would you happed to know who the God of very scary girls with anger issues is?" Then he ducked under the outstretched hand coming toward his face and trotted off to report his achievement to his Apollo cabin cronies. I can't believe I thought he was trying to be nice to me!

I stalked off to the edge of the woods and sat on a fallen log. I was born at one o'clock, on the dot. That meant that in just over half an hour everyone would have to gather around the hearth to see if I would be stuck in their cabin for the next five or so years. Right, I can rule out Hemera, Iris, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Hepetitus, Dionysus, Hera and Demeter for sure. That leaves a ton of minor gods and the slightly differentor ferocious gods. So that is Poseidon, Hades, Athena and... Zeus. Now that would be cool. I would literaly have the _power. _Bring it on Lukas, I zap your pretty little head into pieces! I smirked happily (thinking of Lukas in pain makes me happy). What can I sa? I'm a sadistic freak. The relief didn't last for long though. Percy came in to the little clearing and announced very solemly, like a movie voice-over, that it was time. Then started giggling.

Well that ruined the effect!" I shouted at him and lobbed my shoe in the vague direction of his face. Well, with a face that wide it is hard to miss...

"I'm fricking terrified and the best you can do is tease me!" I humphed and crossed my arms. Percy's face fell (along with the purple bruise on his forehead) and he looked guilty.

"Sorry Lottie... I didn't realise that you were upset" he said cautiously.

"Heck I'm upset." I shouted. "Even if I like my parent the rest of the cabin don't! I'm a misfit, just like that pig head said!" Percy flinched but sat on the log and put his arm around me.

"That pig head is singing soprano all week, so I don't think people will give you much trouble. And come on, you saying no one likes you? Me, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, the other girl and of course Lukas, we all like you! Are we not good enough?" I shook my head like a naughty two year old. "Then what are you waiting for?" he continued. "Come on titch, Chiron's waiting" He patted me on the head, took my hand, and dragged me to my feet. Annoying, but I liked him. I liked him a lot. He lead me towards the hearth by my hand. It seemed that if he let go I would faint. I almost laughed when Annabeth shot daggers at Percy then saw me, the little distraught twelve year old with the person that was closest thing to a brother that a girl would ever have. I was shaking like a sky-diving leaf and, up until one minute to one, I was completely oblivious to my surroundings. People swarmed around the hearth whispering things like "Ten drachmas on daughter of Zeus" and "Ares, certainly Ares". I saw Lukas pushing to the front, ignoring the teasing from the boys in his cabin. Chiron clapped once in a stern manner. He might as well have done a drum roll for all it helped me.

"Silence!" he said solemnly "It is time".

Damn. He actually said it. Someone screamed from the back of the crowd and pointed to the sky. People gasped and froze, unsure what to do. I leaned my head slowly back, scared of what I might see. The sky was cloudy. No, the sky was pitch black. The deep blue sky was being overwhelmed by a wave of ebony. Pinpricks of light studded the sky as stars appeared. At one o'clock in the afternoon a blinding moon appeared above my head, nestled among the stars and smiling down at me. A female voice voice boomed down from the heavens

"This is my gift to you, The Guardian of Dreams, The Bringer of Terror and much, much more. For you are the almighty Daughter of Night!"

I slumped heavily to the ground as a tendril of light reached from the moon and slammed into me, sending me flying into a tree. A crawling sensation posessed me and I fell into spasms. All I could hear was the same high pitched scream. I saw Lukas sprinting towards me with Chiron shouting my name. The pain took hold - a mind bending pain racked my body and I realised that scream of terror and agony was coming from my mouth. It felt like my back was being ripped apart by an unseen Being using a red hot knife. I convulsed again as my stomach tightened and I fell into the darkness of my mind.

**I know this is a short chappie but I wanted to build up some tension. The next chapter is goanna be tricky because I know for sure that someone will tantrum about the power I am giving Lottie, because no one really knows about the Goddess of Night or how powerful she really was (or is that is? Dun dun duuuun!) but just research her a bit and you'll understand. The real action starts within the next couple of chappies so keep reading! R+R, you know you want too! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!**

**:D Yellow Mouse :D **

**xxx**


	8. Polly want a Cracker

**Sorry to leave you hanging but you will find out the Goddess soon enough! This is the same as the last chapter (that has been corrected) in the sence that my grammar dodgy :D **

**Chapter 8-**Polly want a cracker?

Once the pain had subsided, I opened my eyes to the world. And the world span out of control until a beautiful woman stepped into my view. Then it stopped and I found myself back in a world of darkness.

"Where am I? What have you done!" I shouted desperatly, and ran towards the never ending horizon. Part of me knew I was in a dream, but this world seemed so crystal clear.

"You in the deepest depths of your conscience" stuttered the woman unhappily as she ran beside me with ease

"Stop daughter! You cannot out-run the confines of your mind! Listen!" I realised it was the voice that came from the sky. The Goddess of Night. Nyx. _Mum_.

"What is this pain?" I asked as I slumped to the ground. I looked up at the mother who had abbandoned me for all those years, to bullies young and old alike. "Why?" I said, looking up to meet her eyes. They were whirl pools of misery and death. Just like mine.

"I am so sorry. I had too. The gift. It is the only phisical gift they would let you have, apart from your eyes, and you need help! I have seen so much danger and destruction in your future!" And with that the mighty Nyx sank to her knees to face me. "You may hate me now for the pain I have put you through, but I am so afraid that when you wake up you will loathe me" She stood up. I gulped. She didn't exactly make it easy for me to say "Of course I love you" when she was in such misery. What could a Goddess of fear do to make her so guilty?

"I will never loathe you" I whispered as she leant foward, smoothed back my hair, that was so like hers, and kissed me on the forehead.

"Thank you Charlotte, daughter of mine" she said and turned her back and revealed a pair of massive yet beautiful, strong ebony wings before she whirled around to face me again this time her voice dreamy and her eyes an unimaginable black "Beware the Cow my daughter!" she screamed before shooting into the sky and leaving me in the now spinning black world.

"Nice prophesy Mum..." I muttered to myself. I got up and started walking in a random direction, still stumbling in the one size six trainer.

"Lottie! Can you hear me!" Percy said as his face came into focus "Slowly! This might come as a shock..." he was looking really worried and was trembling. What had my mum done to shock Percy, Lukas had told me his adventures so it must be bad. I propped myself up on my elbows and rested my hands on the bed, ready to push myself up. But my hands didn't meet the soft bed linen. They felt silky feathers. Surely not. I sprang up, my breathing becoming eratic. I twisted my head round and saw the same stunning set of wings as my mother. I screamed, I screamed and screamed until my lungs were empty and my mouth was raw. Percy pushed me on to the bed and held me there so that I calmed down.

"What am I?" I whispered.

"You are Charlotte Rosser daughter of Nyx. You are twelve years old with freaky eyes, beautiful hair, stunningly white skin and strong, amazing wings!" shouted a voice from behind Percy. It was Lukas.

"Are you going to stop struggling now?" Percy said loosening his grip on my shoulders. I nodded gently. He let go completely and backed away to let Chiron get past. Chiron gently picked up my hands and looked into my eyes without flinching.

"Am I a monster?" I said half delirously.

"You are as much a monster as I am. Am I a monster?" he said quietly.

"No" I replied without hesitation. "You're not a monster because you're so kind. I'm far from friendly are'nt I?"

I continued .

"Hmmmm... you may think that even if it's not true but let me ask you this. Is a sparrow a monster?" he said gripping my hands.

"No" I said averting my eyes.

"Were you a monster before the wings?" he said. I shrugged unhappily

"Yes!" I shouted.

"What are you talking about Grumpy? You're obviously going Cockoo!" Lukas said, smirking kindly.

"So how can two things that are kind and happy make a monster that is nasty and evil?" Chiron finished and walked towards the door. "I should know about part evil" he muttered, almost inaudibly before he trotted out of the open door. I looked questioningly at Percy and Lukas by curiosity overriding my fear.

"His father was... Cronus" Percy answered uncomfortbly, shifting from foot to foot. Jeez... I wasn't expecting that.

"I... I feel so guilty. Here I am moaning when he can't change or addapt to his problem!" I said unhappily. "Help me up. I feel like my legs have turned to pilchards!" I demanded, strugling not just to not cry and to get up. The two boys grabbed my arms and heaved me and my extra body parts so that I was sitting on the edge of the bed. I was wearing my ripped black skinny jeans and a purple Cookie Monster t-shirt with slits in the back.

"You have not teased me since I woke up! Whats happened to you?" I said mockingly. He took up the shiffty nervous dance as well

"Lottie, you turned thirteen two days ago. It was seriously scary. When that light hit you your back... it ripped its self open and your pupils expanded until your eyes were black then , as if a light switched on and the sky was normal again." he said, shivering slightly, before Percy took over.

"Over the past two days bones grew out of your back at amazing speed then the muscle, the flesh, then the feathers. You back healed around the wings but some people aroung the camp are terrified. Terrified of what a half blood of night could do to them." Damn, just when I was fitting in...

"Actually it was quite funny since half the Ares cabin wet themselves" Lukas said as his ADHD took hold. Thats one way of breaking the tension I suppose. I laughed half- heartedly.

"You better not call me titch or Grumpy again otherwise I will..."

"Shit on my head?" Lukas smiled. I slipped black leather comando boots on my feet and walked unsteadily to the door. Percy laughed.

"You look like a drunk crow!" he said. I scowled.

"Enough bird puns ok! I new to this so I have no new comebacks!" I joked. Thank god I have them is all I could think. I didn't say that though. Otherwise I'd probably start the little dance as well so I would'nt feel so left out. Thalia appeared out of nowhere and slapped both Percy and Lucas in one swipe full across the face. Well that was unexpected. The two boys let out a resounding yelp in unison.

"What was that for?" Percy said, outraged.

"You said that you would call us straight after she woke up!" Mellissa said popping up from behind the boys and jabbing a finger at me. Jeez, what is it with Hunters and scaring me to death... Before I knew it I was being dragged along by the two girls to the tree stump that I had sat on before I went and grew wings. They sat me down and stood in front of me .

"Did your mum prophesise?" Thalia said. I shrugged not entirely sure that she wanted to know that cows seemed to have a vendetta against me.

"Come on, this is important Lottie! Think!" she continued as she paced infront of me like a caged animal.

"Well- she kind of said... beware the _cow?_"I mutttered, concentrating on my swinging legs. The girls in my old school used to say _their_ parents were embarrasing. The two girls eyes widend and they faced eachother.

"It's true. She's really out to do some damage" Mellissa said, getting paler with each word "She really will!" she finished

"What the in the hell are you talking about!" I shouted, frustrated at the cow secret. Thalia replied nervously

"The cow it's..."

"Moi, of course..."

**Oooooh... cliffie time! Again, sorry but I can't resist! Have you guessed who the baddie is! A god that is to do with cows! R+R PEOPLE!**

**Thank you to... **

**Bianca-Skittles**** arashikaze Mangojelly mythology boy Stereotypical**

**Yellow Mouse :D xxx**


	9. Holy Cow!

**I know this is a short chapter but I just wanted to space everything out in the course of the chapters. You know suspense and stuff. :D**

**Chapter 9-**Holy Cow!

Leaning on a tree like she had always been there was a beautiful woman dressed in amazing multi- coloured robes with gold braiding, she was regal and stunning but the image was ruined; her features wore a spiteful sneer of arrogance and superiority. She was a goddess alright. A heart- broken, tearful goddess turned to anger through her jealously. She was Queen of Gods, She was Hera.

"Hera?" I asked cautiously.

"Took you long enough to guess!" she sneered. "I expected more from Artemis' little girlies and Nyx's runt!"

"Hey lady! Mellissa is sixty and I am not a runt..." I said angrily, shaking with fear. It took me about five minutes to register that I had just dissed a goddess. Face palm time! Hera looked me up and down and snorted.

"What you going to do? You know, your feathers would be great as a mattress!" she said mockingly. Ok to many bird puns!

"Bite me" I muttered giving her a full blast of the evils. What I really wanted to do was run into the woods and never come back. But there was one thing I knew about any bully; if you back down, they make sure you stay down. Jeez, that makes me sound one of those hard ass blokes in the movies! Hera shivered involuntarily but shook it off.

"I should have guessed that she would have given you a deformation!" she teased before turning on Thalia

"What about my dearest husbands spawn from the blonde ditz?"

"Shut up" Thalia growled, moving her hand to her dagger. "What exactly do you want and why?" she continued as she tried to stay calm. She wasn't fooling anyone since she looked like she was hyperventilating. Hera jumped forward in a flash and lifted Thalia up as if she was a kitten then grabbed my ear and twisted it around her finger. She literally had me round her little finger. We both started struggling as much as we could but it was like head butting a brick wall. Pointless, painful and hilarious to watch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you! I can make you, with a little help from my friends, kill you in a thousand different ways within one minute or find your dream man! Now girlies, take me to see Chiron! Is he still doing free pony rides on the beach?" she said in a mock motherly tone. We led her toward the centre of camp; as people saw us they gaped then bowed and shuffled away. I had a funny feeling they only scared of the goddess on the war path but of the girl that had arrived to camp on a crash landing Pegasus, announced as the only daughter of Nyx, grown wings and was now being dragged towards the chariot racing arena by her ear.

"What a wonderful way to loose the little remaining dignity I have" I mumbled. Thalia and Mellissa grunted in agreement. I looked up at Hera, hoping she hadn't heard.

"My Lady! What's happening? Why are you dragging a camper and to guests?" That was Chiron sounding distraught and confused with a hint of anxiety to top it all off.

"I have a quest for some of your little misfits my dear Chiron! Oh, including that one I think!" she sneered pointing at Percy who was running towards us with Riptide drawn.

"Percy!" Thalia groaned loudly "Don't be stupid!"

"Just put it down, for all you know we could be performing a dance art form!" I said. Percy stopped brandishing his glorified pointy stick and glowered at us. Aaaaaaw... Percy wanted to get his as kicked but didn't have the chance! No wonder Annabeth doesn't like to leave him alone with anything remotely harmful, he's like a three year old!

"I suppose you do have a little intelligence since you're related to me" Hera muttered as she looked at Percy with mild disgust. Before she let anyone get a word in sideways she started her rant. Boy was it impressive.

"I suppose you want to know why I'm here. Well, I was goanna just kill off some important demi- gods that my minions sniffed out but that failed and to be honest, it was a little bland and not one of my best schemes so I've decided that a some campers will go on a quest for me so that I can be centre piece of a new story! I've finally decided who I want to go!" she said in a disturbingly happy voice "Right... I want dearest Thalia to represent Artemis and my darling Zeus, the ocean gods little sea cucumber, Nyx's runty kid, Hemera's misfit" at this point she jabbed her finger at a handsome boy then she continued to jab "Plank headed Demeter's child and..." she starred at the group of Apollo kids that had gathered; they all shifted back further so they almost blended into the greenery. Hera frowned then closed her eyes and swished her finger in the air, stopping randomly on the campers just so that she could hear them yelp. Her finger stopped once again. My breathe caught in my throat making me choke loudly. Hera whipped round and squinted at me, scrutinising my expression. She smirked happily then turned back to the line. "Boy, what's your name?" she sneered.

"M- my name is Lucas..."

**Evil, naughty, naughty Hera! I haven't read THL where Hera is supposedly helpful so sorry if she's OOC, it's just my take on her. I want to know what pairings you want since this is a romance, but you probably want to wait until the next chappie when I describe the characters. Meh...Thank you my lovely people that review! **

**:D Yellow Mouse :D **

xxx


	10. Llamas, Ducks and Giraffes

**Review Please... you know you want to!**

**Meanings of names in order of appearance:**

**Llanna- Oak**

**Nuru- Brilliant Light**

**Shahar- Moonlight**

**Chapter 1-** Llamas, Ducks and Drunk Giraffes

**Lucas' POV**

I saw her face contort every time a new camper was picked, I felt like running up and hugging her just to stop her from looking so pained. Hera turned on me, her blue painted nail pointing. One gasp was all she needed. Lottie. She choked out a gulp and then my future was decided. To out wit a goddess that had driven Hercules to insanity and forced goddess' and spirits alike to flee. Lucky me.

"Oh stop looking so sad, It's not the end of the world!" she laughed. I felt like screaming at the injustice of it all! The camper from the Selene cabin, Shahar, seemed so helpless and small. She wasn't even very good with any weapon. "Stop mopping and get introduced!" Hera said "I want to give you the best possible chance of surviving!" she continued sarcastically turning away, no doubt to tease Chiron a bit more.

"Well, my name is Lukas..." I said awkwardly, trying to break the ice. You could've of heard a ant fart. "Well that worked" I muttered. Lottie scowled darkly at me but, thankfully, said nothing.

"I suppose my name is Llanna" the girl from the Demeter cabin said. I couldn't help it

"Are you sure, I always thought it was Llama. Just goes to show, you learn a new thing everyday!" I said. Percy sniggered then got three angry females scowling at him. I'd hate to be in his shoes. Oh, wait a second, I am.

"Hiya, my name is Nuru the only child of Hemera!" Nuru said, making eye contact with all the girls, even Thalia. That was hardly wise. Nuru was a player ever since he learnt that he wanted to kiss his mirror (or should I say mirrors) which was when we were in kindergarten together and he tried to flirt with my mum. Llanna blushed, Lottie frowned and hid her face, Shahar ran up to Percy and buried herself into his chest, soaking his t-shirt, and Thalia looked like she wanted to hit something small and fluffy. Hard.

"Mmmmnumuhnuhuh *sniff*" eight year old Shahar said from somewhere in Percy's t-shirt.

"I think she said 'My name is Shahar from the Selene cabin'. You all know who I am" Percy supplied while cuddling the little girl. Thalia gritted her teeth.

"My name is Thalia or Sap Head as Pretty Boy calls me!" she said. She seemed angrier at being with Nuru then with possibly dying. Everyone turned to face Lottie, even me.

"Quit starring!" she fumed "You all know who I am!" we all quit starring since we wanted to see the sun rise again. Shahar untangled her self from Percy

"I know what Hera has done!" she said, her face brightening slightly "She's got the opposites like Demeter, Poseidon and Zeus. Nyx and Hemera. Selene with Artemis and Apollo! Don't you see?" she was right. Hera was purposely trying to make us argue.

"I never thought I would say this, but I think I hate Hera even more!" I said as the same thought went through everyone's head. Hera turned towards us saying:

"Really Chiron, you should give rides! You could charge to get money to do up the camp a bit more!" Chiron was looking very angry but was trying to conceal it. "Right kiddies! Go off and pack!" she continued, gesturing vaguely at the cabins. We trudged towards our cabins, ignoring the mutters from the other campers. I got to my bed and pulled a bag from under it.

"Thirty centimetres in width and fifty length ways" I said to it for the first time in two years. Nothing happened. I was the same little Disney back pack. Good... I looked inside. Thirty centimetres by fifty, exactly. Hepatitis' Magic Bag, a gift from my dad. Eat your heart out Dr Who. Same size on the outside, as big as you please inside. Perfect. The one thing I haven't figured out is why I had to get 'Limited Edition- Daffy Duck' bag. Meh. I stuffed in some clothes, some shoes, a thermos flask of Nectar and finally I strapped my bow on my back. Lethal weapon. Check. Food of the Gods. Check. A pink and yellow bag. Check...

**Lottie's POV **

I was going to kill her! How could she do that to someone! The sick mother f-f... argh! I was stuffing anything I could find in the store room into my bag. It was all my fault that Lukas was picked! All I had to do was keep quiet and pretend not to know him! All my fault! I tied my hair up into a messy bun below my ear and stormed back towards the arena where Hera was waiting along with Percy who was sitting on a bench hugging Annabeth and whispering in her ear. Seeing them like that with Hera watching made me want to either vomit or kill something. Hera started tapping her fingers loudly on the building behind her.

" Hurry up already!" she cried causing the couple to return to reality and break away. Next came Llanna with a massive bag being dragged along the path behind her. Useful. Then came Lukas. I stifled a giggle when I realised he had a Disney bag the size of a fat guinea pig. Really useful.

"I know what it looks like but it was a gift from my dad!" he said, flushing red.

"Are you sure your dad likes you?" sniggered Llanna. Lukas humphed and turned away. I felt awkward approaching him. He might blame me for what happened... and with good reason

"I'm sorry..." I muttered as I past him, not being brave enough to stay and chat. He grabbed my shoulder looking concerned and pulled me back to face him.

"I don't blame you! I blame Hera and besides, I've been bored ever since the 'The Battle for New York'" he said quietly before turning away. I saw what he was looking at and blushed furiously again.

"Hiya peeps... and lovely ladies!" It was Nuru, he reached out for my hand but I snatched it away before I could embarrass myself. ... phew. Sorry, I had to get that out before I screamed out loud. For the first time in my life I was actually falling for someone! I was worried about what Thalia and Melissa would say... would they still like me?

"Right kiddiewinks! Now you're all, finally, here I can tell you your first task!" Hera said gesturing flamboyantly to the crowd and us. Jeez I hate her... Hera waited for suspense as the seven of us squirmed impatiently.

"Your first task is to retrieve a shaft of Atë's mirror!" We all starred at her vacantly and she gasped with exasperation.

"My Lady! Surely they are to young to face-" Chiron interrupted

"Shut up you old mare!" screamed Hera at the centaur. Poor guy. I'd hate to be Zeus.

"Where can we get a bit of this mirror" Thalia asked carefully. Hera wafted her hand around.

"Oh, I'll send you to somewhere close to your destination and it probably will come to you" Right. I didn't like that sentence.

"Right, all ready?" Hera asked and then before anyone could answer or escape she said: "Then you'll be on your way!" then clicked her fingers with a laugh and then we were... nowhere. That's different. With an astounding flash the whole world appeared making me jump back and manage to land on my face. Daughter of the great goddess Nyx as delicate and graceful as a... a giraffe that's been on the whisky.

"Ouch, there's a log there" I said grumpily, being the helpful person that I am. I got up and looked around, surveying my surroundings, Percy was on the floor with Shahar still lost within the folds of his shirt, Thalia had managed to get her foot over her shoulder, Lukas was in a bush, Llanna was making friends with a tree and Nuru was brushing at his hair furiously.

"I always knew Llanna was a tree hugger" said Lukas yanking at a stick in his hair

"You cant talk! Until a few seconds ago you were one with the bush!"

"Please don't argue, It's what she wants!" bawled Shahar.

"Look what you've done!" said Percy shoving Lukas in the chest.

"Just because you want to be alone with him!" said Nuru throwing down his brush "I need peace and quiet!"

"What your problem pretty boy? You need your beauty sleep!" shouted Thalia. Everyone was stressing out over there sudden situation and taking it out on somewhere in their close proximity. Wow, I didn't start or get involved with a fight. Meh... first for everything I suppose.

"Guys" I said anxiously since we really should be on our way before something with fangs and a bad case of halitosis eats us.

"WHAT!" everybody said in unison, turning on me. Eep. "Nothing" I said quietly before backing away. First five minutes and they have cabin fever. Jeez... we're not even at sea! I decided to wait until they either knocked each other out or they calmed down, which ever came first. When Nuru fainted (yes he did faint, but you shouldn't judge people!) the group finnally calmed down enough to realise they should get going. We soon twigged that we were in a massive plain, probably near a desert, filled with small shrubby plants and stunted trees. When night desended we stopped for the night.

"Right!" Thalia said throwing down her bag "I take it all of you have sleeping bags" Silence. Oops. "Where did you think we could be, Las Vegas?" she shouted. Percy protested and I thought about the day when I plotted to run away and start a life as a science book eater... and I almost forgot about the massive butt ugly snake woman. "Hmph... Lottie, Nuru! Go finds something to burn!" She finished angrily. I closed my eyes tight for a moment and exhaled. Eep. I stepped towards the edge of the camp, hoping he wouldn't follow. Footsteps followed me. Damn. I walked faster as if I was hopping he'd give up for some reason.

"Lottie! Wait up!" Nuru said, his voice echoing slightly. I stopped hesitantly and scrabbled around in a pile of leaves desperate for a distraction. He was right behind me know, I could hear him panting.

"Hi" I mumbled under my breath feeling awkward in the silence that reigned.

"What you did this morning was really good, I should have listened before I went and fainted!" he smiled, touching my arm gently. My heart melted and I turned around while memorising a patch of ground.

"Ummm... thanks" I said nervously as I gripped at my hands

"You know Lottie, even though we're supposed to be enemies or something, I'm glad I was picked for this" he replied glancing into my eyes quickly. Why

"Yeah right, me of all people!" I smiled, trying to cover up the nerves. He could just be messing with me to try to get a response and mock me but half of me wanted to except that he liked me.

"That is exactally why I like you, you are unexpected and unexpectable" his hand slid into mine just for a second before he moved away into the evening light, glowing slightly. Oh... the sun thing, eat your heart out Twilight. I gulped before scrounging around in the under growth for a good amount of kindling. I made myself blend into the lengthening shadows and ran back to the camp. My mind was buzzing with thoughts of Nuru and our hands together, had I just imagined that fleeting second when our hands met?

When I got back to camp I noticed Lukas scrutinising my expression trying to understand my feelings (which he was very good at) I just scowled at him and got into bed (the ground) under the beautiful stars. Nuru lit the fire with a click of his fingers as if it was as easy as pin the tail on the donkey without the blindfold. I sighed quietly and drifted off into a twisted dream of Nuru having halitosis and Shahar completely melting into Percy's hip. At least it was nothing to do with cows...

**I know the Lottie + Nuru thing won't be to most peoples liking because it's a bit Mary Sue but don't comment yet because it will become clear soon! The next chappie will be interesting with the first challenge, any ideas what it will be, *sly smirk* all will be revealed soon enough my dearies. What did you think about Lukas' POV? Tell me if you like or dislike! Review all those who haven't even if it's to say me and my story should burn- in which case you should probably go to Lives R Us ;D **

**:D Yellow Mouse :D**

**xxx**


	11. Demon's Farts

**Enjoy! (as I'm sure you will) :D**

**Chapter 11-** Demon's Farts

I propped myself up and looked around then let out a loud moan.

"My back" I croaked as I fought the temptation to die. Someone behind me giggled, I turned around to see Lukas scavenging around in the bags.

"Sleep well?" he said smugly.

"Yes" I smiled.

"Really?" he said, surprised and suspicious

"No" I snapped angrily.

"I thought your wings would be quite comfy"

"I never thought I would say this but, I've actually got a dead... _wing_" I said, thumping the feathers_. _Lukas looked at the ground as a concerned expression crossed his face and started fiddling with his shoe lace. "What did I say?" I asked worriedly

"Nothing- it's just... do you like Nuru?" he answered looking up at me and searching my eyes. I blushed unconsciously. "I've known Nuru since we were small enough to have to turn up our diapers" he said awkwardly. "Lottie, be careful. Don't get to close to him otherwise he may hurt you" Silence. "I think, I think he sees you a challenge. If he can get you to fall for him he will feel... accomplished" He looked up at me again. He winced. Why would Nuru do that? Yes he was a little vain and self centred, but he was so charming and kind as well. Surely he wouldn't use me like that... I had him down as a couple of things but not a _player._

"Who are you to say that? What would you know about Nuru's love life?" I whispered before I turned away "I'm getting more fire wood!" I said angrily

"Lottie! Come back" he shouted after me but luckily didn't follow. I felt sick, a lump in throat formed so I sat on the dusty ground. I heard running footsteps so I managed to blend into the shrinking shadows... and a bush

"Shit" I muttered

"Lottie?" What the hell?

"Nuru?"

"What happened, what did Lukas say?" Nuru had appeared and was now helping me up. I didn't hang around, I cut to the chase.

"He said some stuff" I said awkwardly.

"About me?"

"Yeah..."

"Mmmhuh... carry on"

"He- he said you were a... player" Awkward...

"Lottie I like you, I like you a lot..."

"How do I know your not lying?" I said scowling at him.

"Would I do this if I was lying? he leant in close to my face and lifted my face up in his hands. I could feel his breath on my cheek as are lips drew closer and closer. The whole world stopped revolving and he touched the top of my back and pulled me into a kind of embrace. This was it. My first kiss. I looked down, afraid to meet his eyes.

"What in the name of **** is that!" I shouted pointing franticly at the green smoke curling around my feet. Nuru shouted and started hoping from foot to foot. I think it's safe to the moment had gone. To Mars and back…

"I'll go tell the others!" he said sprinting off in the direction of camp. I turned back to the smoke and pushed through the bush obscuring it's origin. I looked up to see a massive plain with a building in the middle. Wow. It was a box covered with mirrors that had so many spots of rust on them that even the sun didn't reflect off it.

"Lottie where are you?" Thalia's voice echoed slightly from behind me

"Here" I called back. Thalia burst through the bushes, saw me then gasped.

"Jesus Lottie! You look like some kind demon!" I looked down and saw the smoke was engulfing my black clothing and the wind was lifting my hair into a little tornado, not to mention my wings. Thalia looked at me uncertainly.

"I've found the first challenge" I said solemnly.

"Where?" I turned slightly and pointed at the building.

"Hall of mirrors"

**Percy's POV**

When Nuru came into the camp and told us about the green smoke we all ran to towards where he left Lottie. When we arrived at the plain Lottie and Thalia where deep in conversation and gesturing in the direction of a building.

"Are you ok?" I said

"No" Lottie whispered miserably

"We've found the first challenge" Thalia said taking out her silver bow and passing two small daggers in silver sheaths to Lottie.

"Time to meet Aunty Atë" said Llanna unhappily.

"Who farted?" Lukas said coming out of the bushes completely oblivious and wafting his hand in the fog.

"Not a good time mate" I said awkwardly.

"Who died?" he said, slightly miffed.

"Shut up you blonde prick!" shouted Llanna slapping him across the mouth.

"That ****ing hurt you plank headed tree girl!" he shouted back then stepping closer to her.

"SHUT UP!" we looked around for the source of the outburst.

"Shahar?" I said, staring at the little girl who was red in the face.

"You're are letting her control you! You're are acting like Hera's chess pieces! Now if all of you are going to stand around bickering I'll have to get the bit of mirror that we need to SURVIVE!" shouted the very angry eight year old before storming off.

"Any one who hasn't hit puberty and managed to knock some sense in to me, I'm going to follow" I muttered and everyone nodded. The main reason why I wanted to go was to protect Shahar, she reminded me so much of my little one year old half sister and how I want to look after her. I had grown really attached to her since she arrived at camp Half-blood three years ago; she was always being bullied because she was daughter of a half- blood and a mortal. When we reached the little box seven doors appeared as if they had melted from the mirrors, one with a wave on it, one with a moon, one with a moon and a bolt of lightning, one with a sun, one with a tree, a completely gold door and a black one.

"I take it we'll be doing this one alone" said Nuru quietly stepping towards the gold door and drawing a short sword with one hand and gripping the door handle. We all did the same preparing to open it

"On the count of three" Thalia said.

"One..." I said.

"Two..." Lottie said.

"Three..." Lukas said. We all twisted out door knob and hesitantly stepped into a pitch black room.

**Sorry about the cliffie I'll be posting very soon, Brownie promise! Thank you to my reviewers you are unbelievably apreciated since all your reviews make me feel warm and fluffy inside as I'm sure you know if you write fics on here!**

**:D Yellow Mouse :D**


	12. Thalia Gets Dumped

**I've realized because of my crazy spell check I'm using a weird mix of English and American spelling so just ignore it if you notice it.**

**This is a very dark and nasty chapter but it's only because I'm making it dramatic...At the moment it's still Percy's POV.**

**Enjjjjjjjjjjoooooyyyyy!**

**Chapter 12-** Thalia gets Dumped and the Glue Factory

I was in a cube of mirrors within seconds, they seemed just to appear. I prepared for a fight but instead I felt an awful sensation in my head, like a screwdriver through my eye. I gasped and fell to the smooth tiled floor grasping at the mirror, when it finally stopped I started to see images in the mirror in front of me. I blinked a couple of times. Surely that can't be real? Annabeth was standing in front of me as real as she could be but she was sneering at me with such malice I turned away. But she was still in front of me, now laughing at me and gesturing to someone I couldn't see.

"A- Annabeth?" I stuttered. I reached out towards the glass but she recoiled as if she was disgusted.

"P- Percy" she said mockingly "Puuuuuuurlease! You sound like that spotty satyr!" she snapped

"What? You mean _Grover_?" I said.

"Yeah... him. Percy Jackson, you left me all alone at camp!"

"But I had too!" I said, my voice contained signs desperation

"Yeah, Yeah... you tell yourself that! It doesn't matter now anyway, I've got someone else" she beckoned again to the side of the mirror and a figure stepped towards her. He kissed her on the lips then turned towards me

"No" I whispered as my breath caught in my throat like there was something lodged in there.

"Hello there Perce" his hand slung casually around her hip and his eyes glinting golden.

"You can't be" I muttered. It felt like an awful, surreal nightmare. I know I always was jealous of Annabeth's feelings for Luke but it was impossible. Yet it was so believable.

"I can be" he said smugly stroking Annabeth's hair, just as I did when she was sad or depressed. I sank further down on my knees and cradled my head in my hands, this was too horrible. The stuff me and Annabeth done, the people who had died to get rid of Luke for all those years and now he was in front of me as he was when Kronus took his body into his control. I sat, slumped against the mirror and starring into the image of Luke and Annabeth kissing, for a while until I heard a groan from the other side of the mirror. Annabeth broke away from her embrace to drag a moaning figure into my view. My stomach constricted.

"Aaaaaw... ickle Perce is cwrying!" Luke said, digging he heel of his boot into the little girls ribcage making it crack like a damp twig. The sound echoed and mingled with her cries and the cruel laughter. I couldn't stop myself. I cried out to anyone that could possibly hear because lying lifelessly, covered in her own blood and her eyes little colourless orbs, was little, helpless Shahar.**(AN: Ooops… sorry, that's so harsh)** I shut my eyes, not wanting to witness anymore, but they were all still there. Stuck to my eyelids.

"Don't worry Kelp Head, we've bought your dear Mummy to comfort you!" Annabeth said mockingly as Luke dragged another body into my view and dumped it on Shahar's little frame. Sally Jackson lay there, her arms stretched upwards and her mouth contorted into a plea for mercy. **(AN: Jeez... reading back on this I feel bad, SORRY!) **Annabeth kicked her on to her side so I could see the full extent of her burns. I shouted and shouted until I couldn't bear to carry on and my throat was raw. I collapsed onto the floor, my hands covering my face, and then the pain was stabbing at me again, but this time at my heart. When it stopped Luke said, as if reading my mind:

"Your father left her to die in return that we didn't kill him" he mocked as he dragged in yet another corpse and described everything from Paul Blofis' death to Chiron's experience in the glue factory. By the end I was banging at the mirror behind me, desperate to get out. Not even Riptide marked the surface. I gave up after a while and just watched my loved ones bodies being dragged by either a Titan or my girlfriend on to a massive pile.

"You're not Annabeth and you're not Luke _or_ Kronus" I said as I wiped the clammy sweat off my forehead.

"Then who are we then? Huh?" Luke said

"If you were Annabeth" I said turning towards her "you would know what your greatest weakness is" I challenged. The burning pain in my head started as I thought 'her pride' she said it. This was weird.

"What was the first thing you said to me when I first woke up at Camp Half- Blood?" I said weakly. She answered right, but only when I felt the sensation. Then I caught on

"You're not even a demi- god! You must be Atë!" I said almost disbelievingly. All the figures in the mirror growled in unison

"What you see here is my reflection you sniveling half blood!" they said angrily, all wearing the same loathing expression.

"Let me go!" I replied equally as angrily as a sudden spurt of courage raced through my veins "You can't traumatize me any more now I know what you are!"

"You have bested me for now young one, but I'm goddess of folly so I would watch your step!" she wailed "Beware the almighty Atë!" she screeched. The mirrors shattered and green smoke overwhelmed me. Melodramatic much. I picked up one of the pieces of mirror, wiped my face and set off towards the same door as I came in from that was now swinging open. How long had I been in that hell hole?

**Thalia's POV**

As I stepped through the door the voice started calling me. I carried on walking but before I knew it I was imprisoned my mirrors. I stroked Aegis nervously, a habit I had fallen into. I clutched at my head as it felt like rhino had just decked me

"Hello!" I shouted, my own voice echoed back eerily then the figure appeared

"Thalia!" It said warmly.

"Hello?" I repeated

"I've been waiting" that's when the figure came into view. I bit my lip. He had raged brown hair, a dark tan and a mischievous smile. I didn't know what it was but he reminded me of all the people that had been nice to me in my life. A collage of happiness.

"Go away!" I shouted, suddenly scared at the affection I felt. He closed his eyes and his mouth relaxed into a look of confusion and desperation.

"Why are you doing this to me, you've been so hostile recently!" he whimpered. I felt like I had known him all my life and I was letting him down, the feeling was so strong that I apologized sincerely.

"That's ok Thals, as long as we love each other" he said earnestly

"What!" I exclaimed

"We could grab a coffee" Right, like that's goanna happen.

"I can't really go anywhere..." I said looking at my prison. Looking back on it my common sense said it was impossible, but I so wanted to get Starbucks with the person that I was beginning to feel head- over- heels in love with. I'd only known him for five minutes!

"Don't worry! Just grab my hand and I'll lead you through!" he reached towards me as if he was trying to break free from the mirror. I lifted my hand to hold his, our fingers almost brushing together, but suddenly a vision of my mother grabbing my shoulder and pulling me towards her, while standing on the pavement, and saying:

"Don't talk, eat or go anywhere with a stranger!" Even though she was never a very good mother that one maternal memory stopped me from going with Lover Boy. I fell to the floor and bowed my head then shouted at the top of my voice.

"Forgive me Lady Artemis! I almost fell into the dishonor of the love of men and the Goddess Atë's trap!" I exclaimed. I was seriously worried now.

"Stupid child! I have control over your emotions maybe, but that damn goddess has your true heart and your loyalty! Love is what you want most yet it is also what you are most scared of" Mystery man said venomously before bursting into flames. A 'goodbye' would have been nice but I suppose it's safe to say that I'm kind of dumped. Men!

**The next 2ish chapters will be in every character POV for the first challenge because it's very personal. It will be under different chapter titles, it will be a... combi- chapter if you like. The other chappies won't be so nasty and you'll find out why soon enough. Thalia falling in love will not be to everyone's liking but she didn't really fall for a man in a sense, more a reflection.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Repeating REVEIW won't make you review but it damn well wastes time so you better take pity on me and...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**:D Yellow Mouse :D**

**xxx **


	13. Teletubies! Teletubies

**Sorry those who don't know the Teletubies but one of them is called La-La and you'll find out why that is relevent in this chapter then laugh hysterically at my wit :D I'll explain why Percy's experience was so bad when the others weren't so much in the next chappie… Happy nearly Christmas!**

**Chapter 13****- Teletubies! Teletubies...**

**Lukas' POV**

When the mirrors descended I had to think for a second about what to do, after a couple of seconds my choice was chosen for me. First the migraine then Nuru appeared in the mirror.

"Hi there!" I said before turning away and trying to find a way out.

"Hello Lukas" he smirked back.

"I don't know if it's me, or does that sound slightly pervy?" I muttered. Nuru giggled. Right.

"It is nice to see you to Lukas, but I'm here to introduce you to my new girlfriend" he said. My throat tightened horribly before Nuru stepped forward so that I could see behind him.

"What about Lottie?" I protested angrily.

"I'm still leading her on. I've got her round my little finger,all I need to do now is tie the knot by kissing her!" he said casually as if he was talking about his favourite curlers. Before I could hit the mirror so hard that Nuru's imaginary friend's uncle's brother's sister would feel it, someone stepped out from behind Nuru and started snogging him hard.

"You disgusting stuck up bastard!" I shouted, thinking of Lottie.

"Oh, this is only part of what could happen. Look around you!" on the mirror to the left I saw Lottie and me screaming at each other then her slapping me and me hitting her back then in the other I saw Lottie looking like a crazed maniac then jumping towards me and kissing me full on the lips. I felt so depressed, like she was ever going to even like me, let alone love me. I laughed sadly.

"Ok, ok... you've completely wrecked my dreams of the girl I love loving me back in less than two minutes, now can I go?" I said dejectedly. Nuru looked at me weirdly.

"Hello again" I muttered venomously scowling at him.

"You do like her don't you" he said in a quiet feminine tone. Like I should find that weird. I shuffled from foot to foot, this was scary and upsetting, I needed to get out. "You have many problems" he continued, questioning rather than stating. I snorted as I tried to remind myself of the person I was before my reflection was Nuru.

"Well my imaginary friend says you've got serious problems!" I laughed thoughtfully, like he was trying to think of what to do next. I looked at his eyes and realized they weren't the shiny brown marbles that they usually were but the same colour as the smoke outside. Ah.

"You're Atë" I said, squinting at him/her again. Nuru/Atë looked slightly pissed off then looked worried.

"Yes Lukas, I am. I was always... fond of your father and did not want to carry out my task on one of his offspring so I will give you this piece of advice. Only one of these futures can be true but there is still fate to add the twists in the path that is life so don't give up hope if you really love her" Eep. I hate prophesies. Atë turned to me, this time a woman, and said, as if an afterthought: "I don't know what you see in her but good luck all the same" then she disappeared in a puff of mist. Me! Bad taste! Oh well, like father like son...

**Shahar's POV**

I conjured a small ball of purple magic and held it in my palm. It felt warm and comforting; I threw it from hand to hand then sat against the mirror and waited for something to happen. If it did I would be ready with my magic. If I wasn't scared out of my wits that is. My head suddenly experienced an awful pain and I cried out through habit.

"Percy!" the pain stopped and something unexpected happened. Someone answered.

"Shahar!" It was Percy and he sounded so relived and happy.

"Where are you?" I said, desperately turning from side to side.

"I'm behind you" he said, much closer now. I knew it was impossible but I turned anyway. He was standing there but he was different.

"You're not Percy!" I shouted. It was Percy. But he had the same face as George, the camp bully.

"But I am! I've just changed my face! You ugly little semi god!" It was George's favourite insult for me in Percy's voice. I felt my face crumple and I started to cry silently, then I got angry.

"Why?" I shouted

"I am sick of you trailing around behind me all the time so I figured if I was nasty to you and took the face of someone you hated you would quit liking me and go and sulk" I was always asking Percy if I was annoying him and he always said no and cuddled me. "These are my new friends" he announced and stepped towards me to reveal all the people I cared about but with twisted faces, even my mother was there. They all started to chant and jab their fingers at me. That's when my anger over boiled

"Shut up! I'll show you George!" I hated to even think about hurting Percy, but I had to this time. I made the ball of magic bigger and more powerful, it buzzed, full of energy. I had to let it go otherwise I would exhaust myself into a coma.

"Sorry Percy!" I shouted desperately before opening my hands and sending the little orb out towards the mirror. It took the form of my anger, a tabby cat, and launched its self, hissing and screaming, at George's face. He screamed a woman's cry of anger and frustration and the mirror cracked in two.

"Shahar!" someone screamed from the mirror to my right, I turned to see all the same people in the cracked mirror but just as I remembered. "Quick, Atë will be back soon!' they cried in unison. I know it was stupid of me but I was so scared. I grabbed Percy's hand and he pulled me through the mirror like it was water. When I reached the other side I didn't find Percy and my other loved ones at camp but a stone room with a lounger in the middle. My eyes widened.

"No" I shouted and sprinted to a door and yanked the handle. I heard a jingling of keys; I whipped round to see Hera spinning a Yale door key on a key ring balanced on her finger.

"Nice try Sweetie! Toodle pip!" she sneered before I felt myself travelling towards the top of the wall, my vision blurred and span as I knew what was coming. No savior leaping out of nowhere to take the blow. No fancy last words about my life. It's not like in the movies. In life there is never any time.

**Nuru's POV**

I looked in the mirror in front of me as the pain in my head subsided. No spots in sight- wait… there's one little bugger on my chin I thought as I prodded at the impostor. I don't get spots. Another one. What? I remember desperately poking the intruders, completely confused at their appearance but they kept appearing and soon I had a very bad case of acne on my hands… and on my face.

"What's happening?" I muttered to myself not expecting anyone to hear.

"You're becoming ugly" I turned around to see all the girls I was and currently cheating on. I looked in the mirror in front of me and saw my hair was a long, greasy bird's nest.

"Why are you here?" I shouted as I ran my fingers through my hair frantically.

"We're here to see you suffer just as you did when you told us we were dumped and to tell you something" I didn't listen.

"You're crazy! Half of you don't even know!"

"Lukas told us!" It was so surreal and creepy the way they said it in complete harmony.

"You were getting too clingy! I had to cut you off! It wasn't my fault" I shouted.

"Nuh uh… it was your fault and we need to cut you off for good" They said.

"You" Llanna said.

"Are" Lily from school said.

"DUMPED!" Lottie shouted then she changed into a woman with green eyes.

"I'm letting you go now because only one of these visions can come true and then you will suffer without my help!" she smiled maliciously before bursting into green sparks, leaving a shard of her mirror behind her. Oh no… I'm in deep shit now.

**Llanna's POV**

I bit my lip but the pain stopped after a while then, out of nowhere, Helena Evans who was a daughter of Apollo and my best friend appeared in the mirror.

"Nelly?" I said, freaked out at her appearance.

"Hi there La-La!" she smiled.

"The last time you called me that was when we were four" I said. I was confused as I was without flashbacks of kindergarten to deal with. "Why are you here?" I asked, wondering if I had just banged my head on the door frame and was now unconscious.

"I'm here to tell you that Nuru hates your guts and that I have a new boyfriend"

"What?" I shouted. "I never even told you I like Nuru. You're not even Nelly! You are Atë!" I continued, hoping that she didn't turn out to be Greenpeace activist.

"You're cleverer then the rest, I'll give you that!' Helena said but in a completely different voice than normal. She's a good actor but not that good! "Even if you do know my true name I can still show you this!" the image flickered and I saw Helena kissing Nuru then he scooped her up and walked into the distance. I wanted to cry but I just bit my lip as hard as possible, after a while I tasted blood.

"Almost as stubborn as Demeter. She would be proud. She may even give you some cereal!" Atë/ Helena said bitterly then disappeared in some smoke. I wiped my mouth.

"I can just hear Lukas' snide remark about vampires now "

**You like? Sorry about killing Shahar so soon but you know… drama and , Shahar, Nuru and Llanna was a lot for one chapter but I think lovely, clever people like you can keep up. Lottie's time in the mirror maze next, what will she see…? **

**Oh, what do you think of Lukas' declaration of love?**

**As always, I love reviews so make my day. It doesn't take long!**

**Love **

**:D Yellow Mouse :D xxx**


	14. I Make a Goddess Regret Living PROUD!

**Merry Boxing Day! I wanted to do a Christmas Special but that failed so just pretend it's the is quite a bit of swearing so just shield your eyes. This has no speeling corrections but there should be tommorow.**

**Chapter 14-** I Make a Goddess Regret Living... PROUD!

My head felt like I had just completed a million word piece of coursework on brain surgery then tried it out. On myself.

"Ow..." I moaned, rocking on my heels unsteadily. When I had recovered I started to hear running footsteps and the out of breath figure of Lukas came into view.I cried out happily, pleased to see someone familiar in this dark place even if we were arguing. I ran towards him, ready to hug or shake him, but I wasn't really planning to smack into a mirror instead of Lukas so I never got round to it.

"Charlotte Rosser. Grumpy. Lottie. Birdbrain." mirror- Lukas said bitterly. I frowned, what had bought this on? I wondered. I took it as a joke when he just carried on starring even if he seemed to be a figment of my imagination

"Two can play at that game. Lukas Robinson. Irritant. Blondie... have I mentioned irritant?" I said, forcing an awkward smile. He didn't flinch. "Lukas look alike?"

"Lottie" he replied. I seriously thought I was dreaming or going crazy (which was a possibility) but even so he was scaring me, someone so familiar being so... unfamiliar.

"What are you doing and what's more, where am I?" I asked, getting annoyed with the fact that I was suddenly in a mini world where I knew almost nothing.

"It's all your fault!" he shouted, looking distraught. I felt my face twist, I knew exactly what he meant as it had been playing on my mind since Hera dropped the bombshell. "You made Hera chose me, you have made me go through more than you can imagine only five minutes ago!" I felt awful.

"I thought you were fine with it" I said meekly.

"What a rubbish excuse" he replied sourly. "Just because I felt sorry for you then doesn't mean anything now"I cringed. "I've secretly hated you ever since you sly bitch!"

"Lukas!" I said desperately but he just continued his rant.

"To be honest I never liked you! Always being angry and sarcastic!" I obviously knew he wasn't real but... it's like arriving home and seeing your cat in a bikini, your disturbed to the point of wanting to laugh. I couldn't think of anything to say so Lukas helped me out.

"It's all your fault that I'm here! It's all your fault that Nuru is pissed with me for pitying you! It's all your fault that I am away from my friends! It's all your fault that I'm in danger! It's all your fault that I'm stuck with you" he took a deep breath "It's all your fault that I love you!" Silence.

"What?" I said disbelievingly. Lukas rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Dammit!" he cursed. "I always do this!"

"So...what?"

"Did you land on your head at birth or something?" he said bitterly... with a woman's voice.

"If I said yes would you talk like Lukas again, It's slightly less disturbing... you- I mean he doesn't fancy me!" I said shaking my head. "He doesn't! Doesn't he have a girlfriend? You yourself just said the many negative erotic personalities I have! He doesn't... does he?"

"Banish me to depths of Tartarus!" he sighed, rolling her eyes. "I mess up killing the most annoying creature. Do you even know who I am?" he said. I shrugged and looked to my feet.

"Who have you killed?" I said, starting to shake. She beamed happily, like I'd just made her day.

"I am the almighty goddess Atë, guardian of all folly and delusion and the key to the destruction of many heroes. I am the very personification of the very loss of hope after a defeat of any kind. I have slaughtered so many of your friends. I, Charlotte Rosser, am your very downfall!" he shouted as he burst into green flames before turning round and becoming a woman dressed in a emerald green tunic. Bile rose in my throat as a registered her words, what would I tell the survivers. If any., her speech terrified no matter how corny it was. I gasped and fell against mirror in shock and, to my everlasting shame whispered:

"Don't hurt me" she cackled and sent a torrent of fire all around the cubicle of mirrors but this time I restrained from showing any emotions... until a Rottweiler charged at me. I've been terrified of big dogs ever since I got pushed down a flight of stairs by a Great Dane, it's a slightly irrational fear but that sure didn't stop me from almost wetting myself. Someone tugged at my should, I turned around to see an old friend called Flo from school beckoning from the mirror behind me.

"Come on T! You can escape all this, you never wanted this! It was bought upon you, just walk through here and we can forget about this! It can never of happened!" she said gently reaching out to take my hand but I snatched it aw ay. It was so tempting never to have met Lamia or even Percy...

"No. No no no!" I said backing away, stupidly, to where Atë supposedly stood. "This is just an alabirute figment of my imagination and I'm not going with you... I'm not, I need to get out now!" I shouted almost out of control. I was confined in a small space with an evil goddess, a good friend and possibly a rottweiler.

"Damn you!" Flo screamed and the mirror she seemed to be standing in smashed to pieces. I grabbed a shard of the mirror and noticed my hand was still shaking slightly. I must have must have one hell of a figment of my imagination...

Thalia and Nuru where sitting on the dusty ground outside the doors, Thalia was prodding at the ground and Nuru had his comb poised in action. Thalia looked up, her cheeks flushed with exhaustion, and inspected my face closely.

"Are you ok?" Nuru said dusting himself off as he came over as well.

"Yeh" I mumbled. Thalia hugged me then noticed the piece of mirror.

"You got it!" she said, her face lighting up. I kept telling myself that no one was dead and it was just a trick but somehow I couldn't convince my self. "Well done, Nuru smashed his" she rolled her eyes then blushed as Nuru piped up indignantly.

"Hers found its way towards my stomach!" he said scowling. Even with all I'd just seen I still laughed, it was so bizarre to come out of the mirror hall into a normal (ish) world.

"How long was I in there?" I said. Thalia glanced at the sky.

"It's awful but I was in there for two hours, Nuru about one and a half and you about three"

"What! It felt like I was in there for at least ten minutes!" I said.

"I suppose that helps her spook us out, different times. Lottie do you want to tell me what you saw?" I shook my head.

"Later, please..."

"'Course. Hey look! It's Lukas and Llanna!" Thalia shout then pointed behind me. Llanna had herself around Lukas and was crying a lot and Lukas was looking a bit uncomfortable but otherwise he looked fine but I couldn't force myself to look him in the eye and neither, it seemed, could he. They both held some of the mirror.

"Is everyone back?" he asked.

"No" I said "There's still Percy and Shahar to come" We waited for a while then, no one admited it but we where all thinking the same thing. They are not coming back. Thankfully, after about two hour, we saw Percy emmerging from his door looking awful. His eyes were slightly glazed as if he was in a dream and his face was red and was hidden slightly by his hair. We all felt awful and angry, he was one of the most experienced half- bloods in camp and had been through so much that he was past the point of crying. Lukas. Thalia and me rushed over to him while Nuru and Llanna hung around behind us.

"Are you ok?" Lukas asked trying to get some reaction. Percy shrugged.

"Sorry to keep you waiting..." he muttered, looking up at us. "Thanks guys" he glanced around again. "Where's Shahar?" her asked sadly, as if he already knew the answer. We looked all looked to ground, afraid to meet his gaze, we didn't know but we deffinatly had a good idea and so did Percy.

"We're not sure, but she is going to be out soon. She'll be fine" Thalia said gently.

"I realized something in there. That not only does Hera want us to make enemies but to also make friends" We were silent.

"She'll be fine" Thalia repeated sternly.

"I think that ought to be 'was' fine" purred a voice from behind us. I saw Percy's eyes widen and snap into focus, he snarled out a curse and started to push past Lukas. But we were ready to restrain him as soon as we heard that voice. The voice that had bought us all here.

"Take the mirror and go!" said Nuru over Percy's grunting and swearing.

"No" she snapped "I'm enjoying myself, plus I have to tell you that the little Shahar sadly passed away approximatley four minutes ago" she sneered, looking at a silver watch. I saw what Percy was going to do a split second before it happened so I launched myself towards him and pulled on his arm to stop him from hitting the goddess. Hera started laughing which only provocted Percy so, even with Thalia's help, he was about to break free and surely deck the almighty being then getting vapourized.

"Percy!" I shouted. Hera was in hysterics by the time he got loose but before he could even get near something amazingly unexpected happened. A blur of movement in the corner of my eye and there was Llanna, the girl cowering at the back the whole time, bringing her screwed up fist in an ark below Hera's chin into a formidable right hook.

"You barstard daughter of a fucking bitch. I fucking hate your sorry little arse to your ditzy little gob! How dare you laugh at death and a crying teenage boy you sick bitch!" she screamed, outraged. Everybody was stunned, including Hera who took a momment to realize what had happened before throwing Llanna two metres into the air and smashing her to the ground in a sprawled heap.

"Well aren't you full of suprises" she scowled as she rubbed at her jaw. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, the little girl is dead which is suprising since I wasn't targeting her" she pointed at Percy with a weird look on her face. "I was trying to break you so I'm strangley impressed Percy Jackson. I've decided that for your next task you will go to the edge of the Nevada and retrieve the cape of Hercules. This should spice things up a bit and you shouldn't be suprised if one of you die" she smiled sweetly. "After all, this is survival of the fitest"

**This chapter is dedicated to Stereotypical for the amount of ideas she came up with while drinking far to much cherryade :D**


	15. Dumping Déjà Vu

**Sorry that this has taken an age to get up but my laptop had a major virus that destroyed everything...:L I'll make up for it!**

**Chapter 15-** Dumping Déjà Vu

An uncomfortable silence ruled as we trudged along, dragging our feet on the dusty ground thinking of what to say. Shahar was dead. It was so weird that we would never see her again in this life, it seemed an unfathomable thought to never see her tiny little face framed with her dark brown hair. I often manage to get into an awkward situation but even if I looked at Percy I felt like I should say something but as you know I don't exactly have a way with words so this duty fell to Lukas...of all people.

"Jesus, it's so hot here! I wish I was in Greece!"

"Why?" the few responsive demigods answered in unison.

"It's Phrygid" he said as a round of hollow laughter rang out. You could almost see the tumble weed rolling in the distance when it stopped. It was awkward to say the least but Lukas didn't seem to get that concept so he started rattling of jokes from 'What is a monsters favourite instrument? A harpie' to 'Why was the goddess sad? Because no one would 'Hera' out'. I think it made him feel better and by the time we had walked three miles and stopped for a rest he ran out of jokes.

"And I'm spent!" he said flopping to the ground in a vain attempt to entertain us "I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy my jokes, you may call them hit or myth!" I laughed at that just to save Lukas from depression. Thalia grabbed her bag and rifled through to find four bruised apples and a twelve pack of cereal bars.

"Dinner is served!" she exclaimed with a mock bow. I grabbed a apple that didn't look like it had been attacked by a angry hippo wearing stilettos and took bite so not to be involved in any conversation.

"Come on guys!" Lukas exclaimed, jumping to his feet and throwing down a green wrapper and quickly stuffing the bar down his throat" I know this is an awful day and you have a right to be sad but I'm absolutely positive that Shahar wouldn't want us to mourn her death but to celebrate her life and we should be planning how to get back at that bloody slime ball of a goddess!" It was corny but it was right. We all agreed in various mumbles and grunts apart from Percy who nodded vacantly.

With our new found moral we started shuffling in a random direction and when we finally stopped to go to sleep we planned a rota for night watches so not to caught out by surprise. I volunteered first and lost track of time so I spent four hours longer then I should have admiring the full moon that night. I regretted that in the morning. We decided to camp where we were for a few days since we figured that Hera wanted to make each death dramatic and not just from heat exhaustion. Happy days!

On the second day Nuru disappeared into thin air and far from being worried about him the whole camp (minus Llanna who was off doing some planty stuff) went on as normal except for me. Ever since he approached me I have wanted to see him alone, I wasn't being obsessive only... thinking about him every second of my (plainly sad) existence so I wandered around the perimeter of the camp hoping to have him to myself. I studied the ground for any kind of sign that he had been around here and before I knew it I managed to headbutt a solid figure standing oblivious in front of me.

"Nuru?" I asked looking up.

"Shit. Lottie, your head is massive!" Lukas groaned,rubbing his head. I scowled at him, giving my famous evils. He smirked at me, which I thought was quite rude.  
"I saw you back then..." His smile dropped.  
"Yu'huh. What 'bout it?" I stood right up by his face, attempting to torment him, but it failed...  
"You know hes using you. Why do you let him walk right over you Lottie? You've got a brain somewhere in that massive head of yours. Hes probably been out with most of the girls at camp. At the same time. Get a grip, hes not even your type!" 

"Oh yeah Lukas? What is my type then? Huh? I've known you about a month and you're judging me. Get over yourself medicine boy." I spat, shoving Lukas. "Lukas, for your information I love Nuru. He may have been out with a hell of lot of people but this is gonna work. I don't need you to muck it up for me." Lukas once again stood right in my face. "Now get out of my way, I'm going to find Nuru, my BOYFRIEND." 

"Lottie I can't let you do that. I don't want to see you get hurt..." Lukas was about to make another annoying and long speech, but I got fed up, so I pushed past him to find Nuru. Once I was far enough away from Lukas I finally came across two pairs of foot prints and a flicker off doubt crossed my mind. Lukas was wrong. All wrong. Completely and utterly wrong. I hope. I'll confront Nuru and ask him and this time I will not fall for those massive deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Damn it! Damn him!Damn Lukas! Damn the bloody world!" I cursed before I noticed the imprints in the ground faded half way towards a stony outcrop but I could hear muffled laughter and talking so I trudged forward planning in my head what I would say about a million times. I never did this with Percy or Lukas! Well I suppose Lukas never tried to kiss me... ah. That reminded me of Até's speech and I suddenly felt a lot more hesitant about Nuru, (yes. Even MORE hesitant) was what Lukas said to me that day and today really out of jealousy? I can't believe Lukas would do that but … it seemed plausible.

**Nuru's POV**

Everything was in place. The other half-bloods wouldn't miss me and Lottie was out of the way. Somewhere. What would she do in her spare time? Now that was a question. Llanna was standing in front of me and blushing like a sunburnt rhubarb. One, two, three and tuck hair behind ear and then complement...

"You look like a rhubarb" I said smoothly... wait! Where the hell did that come from?

"What?" Llanna asked while self consciously rubbing her face. Okay Nuru. Just laugh it off. Now what angle do I go for, sexy or pretty? Don't even think about sexy Nuru! Her mum is into nothing but cereal and she looks like she's wearing a sack. Jeez... I think I'm losing my touch.

"But the bloody prettiest rhubarb in the world!" I said as I touched her arm just as I always do. She turned towards me the slightest bit. Perfect.

"You're so silly Nuru!" she gushed going from sunburnt to darn right painted. Me the silly one? I think not!

"What you did today was really good" I muttered through a smile, making sure to calm the conversation down to a whisper.

"I got angry... that's all" she mumbled.

"Remind me to never get you angry" I whisper as I slipped closer to her, this time continuing to hold her arm. "I'm really glad I was picked to do this now you're here" I whispered. This had to work on her if it worked for Lottie. She did a crazy kind of snort and almost disappeared into her t-shirt. I lifted her chin so she was looking up at me and I slowly leant forward to kiss her. She didn't resist so my lips met with hers. Ding, Ding, Ding! And he scores! But when I opened my eyes instead of Llanna brown eyes I saw eyes that where tinged purple and made me shiver right to my roots. I was Lottie. And Lottie was mad.

**Lottie's POV**

It was a blur of angry fury that made me by-pass common sense, so that I had a burst of impulse, and I had shoved Llanna out of the way before Nuru opened his eyes and... It is safe to say that he was pretty scared. Okay, so that was an under statement, especially when I screamed incoherently at him. Llanna grabbed my foot and I managed to kick her in the face, while falling on Nuru. Not my proudest moment... Luckily a few moments of blatant swearing and hissing was broken by a strangled cough.

"Lottie. Come here..." A very solemn Lukas said, lifting me out of the heap beneath him. This break in the momentum in things made me realized how devastated I was. The empty, guilty feel in the depth of my stomach so, I couldn't help myself. I cried. "Llanna, you better go and get the others to help with your nose. We'll sort this out later" he said gently, standing between me and her to stop Llanna from probably hitting me into a time where squirrels have degrees in physics. Llanna bit her lip, wiped the blood from her nose a stalked off as best as she could. "As for you" Lukas steamed through his clenched teeth as he stepped towards Nuru who was still on the floor. "You. You can crawl back to the dark hole that you came from and keep your desperate little affairs non existent! Stay away from Lottie, and me for that matter!" Lukas growled as he towered above Nuru.

"You speak like Lottie is your property!" Nuru said angrilly, picking himself up and facing Lukas nose to nose. To my surprise Lukas blushed and Nuru smirked. "Whats wrong Lukas? Did I touch a nerve?" he asked mock sweetly.

"Shut it you prick!" Lukas snarled and then peace loving Medicine Boy shoved Nuru and sent him sprawling on the ground. There was a brief silence consumed with tensoin. "Lottie, lets go" he said turning to me and putting his arm round my shoulder and leading me away. When we were far enough away Lukas sat me on a rock and crouched down in front of me, a searching expression in his face.

"I'm so sorry! I should have listened!" I sobbed.

"Don't worry, it's fine. You're finished with him now, we can move on."

"But I shouted at you and I was a bitch and- and..." I broke into sobbing.

"Calm down Lottie!" he said firmly now holding my shoulders.

"He's a son of a bitch that doesn't deserve to co- exsist with people with even a hint of kindness!" I fumed, my sadness turning to rage. I swore and cursed Nuru to Tartarus over and over until Lukas broke interuppted.

"What's the difference between Nuru and a roundabout?" he smiled.

"I don't know!" I cried.

"A roundabout is straighter" I hugged Lukas tightly.

"!" I mumbled sincerely. "What the hell would I do with out you!"

"I do my best" returning the hug and smiling down at me.

When me and Lukas got back to camp Nuru was lying on his back and was nursing a black eye that was slowly swelling up and Llanna was sitting next to a very bewildered Percy and crying her eyes out. Thalia just rolled her eyes and went back to polishing her bow. I set my face so that it was hopefully unreadable and inspected a bruise on my arm that was a weird shape of redish purple. I could se eyes burning into the front of my head and I was sick of the scrutinising glare.

"What the fuck are you looking at!" I yelled, my face burning. Nuru got here first along with Llanna, they had probably told everyone what a jealous slut I am.

"What the hell you where think you where doing you stuck up bitch!" Llanna screamed back.

"Nuru tried to kiss me! He really did! Didn't you know Bitch?"

"Liar!" Llanna spat.

"But he did!" I turned on Nuru and pure anger overwelmed me. "Tell the truth or I swear the nightmares you see within my eyes will consume you! I hissed. I meant every word. I stared at him with as much power as I could harness from my rage.

"Okay. I did it, I did it! I tried to get off with Lottie!" Nuru shouted. I turned away and waited for protest but it never came.

"You where weren't you!" Llanna said almost calmly. "You would lie about it even if your life depended on it!" she screamed before stamping on his shin and running back to her seat next to Percy screaming with anger and sadness.

"Bastard" Thalia said as if she was asking to pass the salt.

There was silence until the sun set that evening and we decided to go to bed. It was all icy stares and evil glances towards Nuru. Me and Llanna sat together, it was good to have someone to understood what I was feeling to share the time with. I lied down when everybody seemed to be asleep and stared up at the stars, like pinpricks in the cloth that was the sky, when I heard a a chuckle from beside me.

"You know that whole consuming Nuru with his fears was scary. You're scary, Lottie." Percy muttered. He was talking?

"I know" I said smugly before settling down.

**You like? It's my Birthday on the 28th so you can send a review as a birthday present! YAY :)**

**Love **

**:D Yellow Mouse :D**


	16. B&B or an Abush? Let me think

**Sorry for the enormous wait if you can still remember my existence... hope you enjoy!** **:D Yellow Mouse :D xxx**

**Chapter 16-** B&B or an Ambush? Let me think about it.

Something warm dribbled down my neck and onto my hoodie as I opened my eyes into slits. "Who the fuck are you?" I screamed as I realised a woman in biking leathers was standing over me with a dagger in her hand.

"Lieutenant Ainea of the Amazons" she smirked and picked me up off the ground by the scruff of the neck and through me on a still sleeping Percy. I landed on his stomach and he grunted with pain.

"Jesus Lott-" at this point he let out a sleepy kind of war cry and drew Riptide from his pocket before jumping into battle with a bored looking Lieutenant Ainea of the Amazons. I fell back to the ground as she realised just how good Percy was and crawled away to tell the others what the hell was happening. "Lottie throw water over me!" I scrambled for one of the bags and pulled out a Thermos of water that was poking out of the top. Dammit!I could never open the lid on these things! Percy was now fighting four Amazons that had been hiding around the camp and was losing badly. The others where trying to get to their weapons but being grabbed before they could even move. When I opened the bottle I sprinted towards Percy and drew my dagger. I through water over Percy who was struggling on the ground and snarled at the nearest Amazon before launching an attack.

"Don't stare it's rude!" I shouted as she stared at my wings. I felt stronger at night, I could imagine how my eyes looked in the moonlight and I used that to my full advantage.

"Don't stare at m-" she screamed back as a silver arrow stuck in her head. Instead of turning to dust my opponent just fell to the floor. It made me feel sick but the adrenaline of the fight soon coated my vision in a red veil of anger and blood lust. It was all useless though. More Amazons came and before we knew it we were all tied up and most of us covered in not just our own blood.

"Let us go!" Llanna shouted. Meh... it was worth a try.

"Hmmm... lets see... no!" Lieutenant Ainea the Amazons. Llanna opened her eyes down at me and I saw that she was some how trying to hack through the plastic cuffs. Llanna needed the Amazons to be distracted. Distracting people was my speciality.

"Lou Lou the Lieutenant?" I asked Lieutenant Ainea of the Amazons. She was going to regret ever taking me hostage.

"Yes!" she snapped. "Do you make friends call you Lieutenant Ainea of the Amazons?"

"I bet she doesn't have any friends" said Lukas calmly. I smiled secretly at him, he was catching on.

"You never know... she may have a pet bunnie called 'Arnie the Amazon'" We had to make her lose her rag.

"I feel sorry for Arnie!" Lukas grinned. "Probably gets dressed up as Alexander the Great and gets entered into pet shows"

"I think it should be Lou Lou the Lieutenant that gets entered" I sniggered gesturing at Lieutenant Ainea of the Amazons.

"No! Not _her_!" Percy said. "You should see her mum! Looks like a massive pug dog!"

"Oh yeah! I think I saw her at Kruftz !"**(AN: Kruftz is a dog show)**I said as happily as I could.

"Enough of this nonsense! You know we were sent my Hera but we want to know why are amazing military finesse is used for tracking little more than children! We want to know what you did to make her angry!" Lieutenant Ainea of the Amazons shouted angrily.

"Why don't you know?" Nuru asked cautiously. Lieutenant Ainea of the Amazons scowled.

"Lady Hera with held certain information" she muttered darkly. I wanted to laugh but I think Nuru had touched a nerve so decided to answer in _detail. _Insert evil laugh here.

"Well... were to begin. Well first I was attacked by a giant snake woman that attacked me, Percy, Grover and Annabeth who is Percy's girlfriend. She got all cranky and bite me before breaking some of my ribs that Lukas helped heal and then Chiron the horse man saved us with the flying ponies. Then we crash landed in the middle of camp where I got knocked out and then found out that I was a demi god" I paused for breath and smiled pleasantly at Lou Lou.

"Get to the part were you angered Hera!" she shouted.

"Well then I met Thalia and Mellissa, who now must be sixty four, who had a coded message for Chiron that said about Hera wanting to kill half bloods but we didn't know that until after I was claimed when Hera appeared and dragged me by the ear and asked Chiron for a pony ride. She wants to make a new myth so she sent seven people on a quest for her twisted pleasure" I gasped and before I could start harassing the warrior queens again Lukas interrupted me.

"I love how you're trying and that but can you please shut up before I seriously kill myself!" he moaned banging his head on a nearby stone.

"I do my best" I said smugly.

"Where you trying to bore us to death?" a exasperated Amazon exclaimed and all the others agreed with small grunts and mumbles. "Pretty much!" I pouted. "Someone hit the annoying girl over the head along with her three friends but bring the boys!"

"I take it you weren't top of the class in maths" Thalia sneered. "There's only three girls!"

"What?" One of the Amazons said. "So she's a boy?" she said gesturing to Nuru who blushed furiously. Despite being tied up with daggers to our throats we burst out laughing. I think we were delusional. Thalia suddenly looked serious and we all new she was devising a plan so we crossed our fingers and prayed.

"You can't knock us out or take us away because I am the leader of this quest and a Hunter of Artemis!" Thalia shouted. The Amazons around us started muttering and snorting with laughter.

"Yeah right!" Lieutenant Ainea of the Amazons said haughtily. "Where's your eagle or wolf then? Huh?"

"It hasn't chosen me yet" Thalia muttered miserably. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Knock them out and take the boys! And leave the gobby one a little present!" And then before I new it I was unconscious...

"Lottie?Lottie? Wake up!" a voice cut through the fog clouding my mind and I became aware that Llanna was kneeling over me and that I had a head splitting head ache. I moaned loudly and tried to sit up but something was holding me down then everything came back to me.

"Where are the others?" I said groggily, trying to shield my eyes from the early morning sun. "I'm here but the boys are gone" Thalia said as she pulled on the plastic hand cuffs.

"I suppose Lieutenant Lou Lou took pity on fellow women and left us to starve!" My wings were what were holding me down as I was tethered to the ground like a horse so I couldn't get up or fly away (fat chance). My chest felt tight and uncomfortable so I looked down and found that my beloved hoodie was gone and in its place was a yellow 'Beauty and and the Beast' dress that went down to my ankles. Thalia was trying not to laugh and Llanna had an eyebrow in a smug salute to my appearance.

"Suits you!" Thalia said in a strained attempt at not snorting.

"The bow brings out the purple in your hair" Llanna said happily. I scowled at the two girls in front of me.

"If you mention this to anyone. Anyone. I will string you up and tear out your eyes! Now where are my clothes?" I fumed. Llanna and Thalia burst into fits of laughter on the ground before pointing there chins to the outcrop above where I had found Llanna and Nuru. All memory of that moment seeped away as utter fury took hold. There was my hoodie and jeans hanging a couple of metres in the air. I looked at my feet, I was still wearing my black lace up boots. "I look like an idiot!" I moaned jumping up and down.

"Yes you do" they said in unison.

"You are not HELPING!" "Are you the Beauty or the Beast?"

"I wonder how they got such a small size?"

"Don't go there!" I shouted.

"You love us really! We have to get going"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The boys?"

"Oh Jesus! How could I forget?" I moaned.

"Don't worry, I have to save Percy otherwise I'll be killed by Annabeth but first we have to figure out how to get out of these things. They put the key to these cuffs in pocket of your hoodie I think. I can see something sparkly hanging from it" I stared up at my hoodie and a ridiculous thought grew in my mind.

"Do any of you have something sharp?" I asked.

"Yes" Llanna frowned. "I have a penknife I was using to try cutting the cuffs when we were questioned but I couldn't do without dislocating my wrists"

"But do you think it could cut through rope?" I asked quietly. Thalia's eyes widened as she caught on.

"Do you think you could do it?"

"It's worth a try" I muttered. "What's she going to do?" Llanna asked Thalia.

"Who's she? The cat's mother?" I snapped. "I think if you cut the rope holding my wings down I might be able to fly..." There was silence.

"What if you can't?" Thalia said.

"Then I suppose we sit here and die" Llanna said miserably. After a couple of movements a gymnast would be proud of Llanna was sawing away at the rope and I was able to stand up. We stumbled over to just below my hoodie and gazed up at it.

"Are you sure about this Lottie?"

"We need to save those useless boys and besides, you'll have the blanket to break my fall" I said nervously. What I really meant was 'Help me! Something happen so I don't have to do that' but I kept thing of Percy and Lukas being roasted on a fire. That seemed like a stupid image to imagine but the world was going crazy and I must have felt left out.

"So... what do you do now then?" Thalia asked.

"I have no clue" I said solemnly.

"Then lets just hope for the best!"

**Hello there :)**


	17. Not Like In The Movies

**The title, for once, is serious because I'm in a serious mood. This chappie has nothing to do with Katy Perry.**

**Chapter 17-** Not Like in the Movies

I took out my last two drachma (with great difficulty) and knelt on the ground.

"Uuuurm...If any one on Mount Olympus can here me right now I would really appreciate some help right now. Hades, If I die or anyone dies because I fail please don't torture me for...everything" I said sheepishly as I prepared myself. Any second now a miracle will happen I told myself...it will probably be that I don't get sent to The Fields of Punishment. But as always, nothing ever happens like in the movies so we just stood there for a while. Oh how I love awkward silences.

"Better get going then!" Thalia grunted.

"Flap your wings in a way that feels natural" Llanna suggested. I flapped my wings for a while but nothing happened. 'Come on mum! Do something magical!' I remember mentally screaming. Then a light switch flipped in my mind and a light bulb slowly flickered to life. Then I realised that in fact I knew what to do. Along with the wings the knowledge was branded in my DNA before I was even born. I picked up a steady beat in my head and my wings mimicked it I then started to jump as high as I could and I found myself hanging in mid-air for a few seconds before falling to the ground. With each jump I was getting higher and higher and staying there for longer lengths of time until I was actually flying. FLYING. One two and one, one two and one I chanted in my head as I slowly gained height.

"I can do this. I can do this. I CAN do this" I muttered. Thalia and Llanna picked up the mantra.

"You CAN do this. You CAN do this. You BETTER do this" they repeated again and again. I saw the silver glint of the key just out of my reach but my wings were failing and I was struggling to stay aloft. I opened my mouth in a grimace to try and pull my jumper down but it wouldn't budge. I almost screamed with frustration but my efforts weren't in vain because as I head butted the hoodie for a second time the key got dislodged. Then hit me in the face... I swore loudly and lost count of the beat in my head like when you hold your breath then forget the rhythm when you start again.

"Dammit!" I screamed as I zigzagged towards the ground, unable to steady myself with my hands. I screwed my eyes closed and hoped I wasn't killed by the fall. Thalia and Llanna were holding a blanket that the Amazons had overlooked just beneath me when I landed. I gasped in pain and relief as I was lowered to the floor. I moaned loudly.

"What?" "My clothes are still up there!" I fumed. Llanna and Thalia were pretty sure I was okay after that. We were packing up the remaining stuff that hadn't been stolen when Thalia spotted the faint tracks leading to the west. I was still shaky and tired so we stopped quite a few times as we walked. I still couldn't get my head round the idea of using my wings to fly. I seemed impossible. Evening was setting in when we came across wooden huts much like the ones at camp randomly dotted in a close cluster on the horizon.

"Time to save those useless boys" I grumbled.

"And kick ass of course" Llanna replied.

"It would be no fun otherwise" Thalia said, drawing a knife from the multiple sheaths around her waist. It was such a bizarre moment that we all started laughing.

"What the hell am doing here!" I laughed. It wasn't what I would call good laughter.

"Okay... I think I've got a plan" Thalia said as she rubbed her hands together. "When night comes Lottie can use the shadows to help us sneak around the camp and find the boys" she said uncertainly.

"Fool proof" Llanna sneered quietly to herself. I was unsure about the whole 'help Llanna, Thalia, Percy, Lukas and Nuru through the shadows' but I couldn't let a little thing like certain death if I got it wrong get in the way. When it was dark enough to only be able to see the gigantic bonfire in the middle of there village I prayed to my mum for the second time today to help me figure out how to guide two sons of the day and sun gods through the darkness. If we got to the boys that is. Okay too many depressing thoughts...

"Lets go" I said as I started to walk towards the right of the camp. On the way Llanna fell over about 122 times which pissed me off to say the least. When we got to the first cabin I gestured for the other girls to wait for a second as I blended as best as I could to the half light of the camp. I might as well have shouted 'I'm here everybody!' for all the help my neon yellow dress helped but some how I manage to cross the gap between the two cabins. That was the easy part. Now Llanna had to come. I'd given her a crash course of being sneaky and she was quite good but the fact that she couldn't see anything couldn't of helped. Luckily we all got across without an incident.

"Okay Thalia, we're passing really close to the fire now, there's bound to be some Amazons not asleep yet. It's time to do your stuff." I whispered, letting Thalia slip in front of me. She silently and calmly shot four arrows at the five conversing (and hammered) women in quick concession . Two missed by a hair breadth but Thalia was ready as two of the three remaining Amazons grabbed their swords. Thalia flexed her hands and small jets of electricity licked at the metal points of the swords. The two women looked like they had just licked a plug socket at that gave me and Llanna a chance to appear next to Thalia like we had been repeated again and again until it was impossible to forget.

Our breathing was strained as we reached the other side of the camp but then we heard a mumble that was unmistakably Percy. On the otherside of a small slit of a an alleyway was a solitary room with a massive barred door. Inside I could just make out the silhouettes of to people. The boys. I looked quickly down between the two cabins and saw a Amazon armoured to the teeth with weaponry. I looked wide eyed at my companions and my expression must have told them everything because Llanna mouthed a curse and silently stamped her foot. Even all three of us couldn't take on this monster of a 'woman' since we where tired and aching with bloodstains on our clothing. After a quick sign language conversation we decided on a plan. We would each choose a direction to come from and ambush her and if anything went wrong we would distract her and then hope for the best... as always. I crept along the alleyway trying to be as inconspicuous as I could in a luminous dress. I had my dagger ready in my sweaty palm but somehow my future didn't look so bright when the Amazon turned on me and drew a giant wood cutting axe.

"Who are you?" she grunted. Shit Shit Shit Shit.

"Would you believe me if I said I was the Grim Reaper?" I said meekly. Maybe she didn't believe me. Maybe she didn't like the Reaper. Or maybe she had a grudge against Disney. What was certain was that she wanted to hurt me as she charged, wielding the axe. Llanna and Thalia were to far away to be any help so I did what any sensible person would do. I tried running through her legs. I could taste the sweet taste victory as I exited the arch of her legs but the suddenly a hand clamped over my heel and I was moving slowly backwards. I clawed the earth with my free hand and then managed to grip my dagger so it caught on the Amazons calf. Her legs bucked and I narrowly escaped being squashed at which point Llanna had drawn her sword and Thalia was trying not to shoot me. "Well that went well" I hissed as I rubbed my sore ankle, recovering from the shock.

"You idiot Lottie" Thalia whispered and I knew she was trying not to hit me. "Why didn't you say you where a new recruit or something?" I blushed and scowled as I picked myself of the ground. I felt guilty and awful but luckily Llanna hurriedly broke the silence.

"Come on" she said as she lead us towards the boy's prison. "Llanna?" Lukas' voice echoed from the shadows. "Who's with you?" Thalia muttered.

"Percy is here but I think they hit him a bit to hard..." at this point Percy shouted something incoherent and there was a quick struggle and he was silent. "Is Lottie with you?" Lukas said hopefully.

"I'm here" I piped up. "I don't want to be seen though... it's kind of embarrassing"

"Lottie, I'm sure you'd look beautiful in anything and besides anything would look better than what _they _forced us to wear" that bloody charmer replied. Thalia made a gagging sound and Llanna frowned.

"Where's Nuru?" she whispered. "Who cares?" I seethed quietly.

"They took him somewhere" Lukas whispered back as he seemed to jump on Percy again. "He won't shut up" he cursed. Just as we crossed the gap between the alleyway Llanna yelped and swore under her breath.

"There's... something... biting ...my ...foot" she panicked, her eyes the size of saucers. I looked down at her foot and jumped backwards. Sitting there, is teeth sunk into Llanna's foot, was a little terrier. With three heads.

"Gods!" I said, backing away, all the time keep my eyes on the creature. "He's so sweet!" Thalia exclaimed as she knelt down to pet the little guy. I stared at her like she was the patron saint of Crazy town. I was terrified of dogs let alone three dogs that seemed to have had a problem with super glue. Llanna obviously shared the same feelings since she tried to play 'Punt The Puppy' but only succeeded in attracting every dog for miles around.

"Guys, be bloody quiet" Lukas whispered. "I don't need four nut-cases to look after" at this point Percy started giggling from somewhere in the cage. The puppy suddenly let go of the screeching Llanna and his pointy little ears swivelled on his head as he cowered in a small gap in the cage.

"They're coming" Thalia said as she crouched to the floor, her bow at the ready.

"Lets get behind those rocks" Llanna whispered as she shuffled over to some rocky ground that was covered in weeds. We all followed and soon we where kneeling behind a rock and pressing the side of our faces.

"What a brilliant way to spend a Saturday evening" I grumbled as I tried to shake cramp out of my leg without being spotted and without looking like I was doing a Russian jig. Thalia was lying down and peering round the side of the rock. We heard heavy foot steps coming from the camp fire and we fingered are weapons like they were guns.

"Shuuuuuuuuuuuurt up ya stuppid dawg!" a slurred shout echoed on the nearby huts. Thalia gestured for us to peek over the top of the rock and there we saw a completely ripped warrior with a mug in her hands. She chugged down the contents of the mugs and throw it over her shoulder. I could smell the booze from out hiding place along with the sour stench of sick. Must be one hell of a partay.

"What shul we doo wit du drunkin sawor? Du du du du dumdu... what ar you lookin a?" she hummed at Lukas who was stunned into the corner of his cage. "I'm a mermaid!" giggled Percy from behind Lukas. Maybe he had finally cracked. "Tats what dey tell yo but its a conspriwisisisy! It lies! All leiz!" The terrier growled at the loud noise and the Amazon swung towards him. "Stuuupid dawg! Yoo cal your selv a guawd dog!" she screamed before kicking the dog on its soft belly and sending it whimpering and spinning across the ground. Thalia tensed beside and before I could stop her she leapt from her hiding place and drew her knife.

"You will pay for that you drunk lowlife!" she cried bounding towards the rather taken a back woman. "I bet you mother is proud of you!" was her war cry.

"Thalia!" Lukas, Llanna and me shouted. I panicked, this was way too much. I fumbled with my knife and ran out from behind the rock, I saw that Thalia was limping badly and had blood matted in her black hair.

It was impossible! We were just a couple of problem kids with godly weapons, how the hell did we think we could fight a woman with an axe that seemed to have fallen out the wrong side of life? Lukas was banging on the cage door, Thalia was clawing at the earth with an axe to her head and Llanna was fighting a lost battle.

A smile tugged at my lips as I knelt on the ground staring at the scene playing like a movie around me. Except nothing ever happens like in the movies. I glimpsed at the prison again and Lukas locked onto my eyes and pulled them back to look into his. I saw confusion and fury in the depths of his icy blue eyes. I saw him take in the smirk on my lips and I saw the one emotion that made me crack inside. Disgust. I did what anyone would do. It was the one reflex that has taken anyone and anything into its grasp ever since the start of life.

I fled.

**Sorry, I really wasn't planning to make Lottie run away and it kind of buggers up my story line for the next chappie but I'm in a depressed yet weird kind of mood. ****Note of the day: Never accidentally ask a hairdresser for a bowl cut by using impressive sounding words. Not good my dear readers** **Love and up most seriousisisisisisity,** **:D Yellow Mouse :D xxx**


	18. Me, a Cow? No, I'm More of a Chicken

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while but here was a little thing called French coursework standing in my way... :(**

**Chapter 18- ** Me, a Cow? No, I'm more of a Chicken

I had to get out. I had to be able to not be me. I ran off in a random direction, leaving my friends to fight it out. I had to find the cape and get out of the awful place, I had to escape the trail of death that shadowed me. I didn't care what happened to the others, they were all good, kind people that were sure to sacrifice themselves one way or another. They were bound to get into Elysium. But me? Nah. If I died now that would be the end of any kind of happiness. I had to live and the only way of doing that was by cheating Hera and getting away.

I skidded on some loose gravel and lost my footing, scrapping a jagged scratch down the side of my calf. I swore and burst into tears, my life was over, the only people that cared for me were probably studying there insides and even if I did survive, where would I go? Could I even live with myself for leaving them? I hate to admit it but, yes, I could have gone back to normal if there wasn't a crazy goddess and about a dozen monsters forever on my tail.

"See you in hell!" I screamed at the sky as I sat on the ground shaking. I drew my dagger and waited for someone to come and finish me off. Did I have the guts to sit here and get stabbed? No. Was I stupid enough go down fighting? No. Was I self pitying to the extent of contemplating suicide? Yes. I tightened the grip on the small silver dagger in my hand to try and stop my hand from shaking so violently.

I studied the little red circles around my knuckled and breathed steadily. It was so ridiculously simple. I let myself fall into a trance like state where I didn't think about anyone or anything. My mind just filling with an empty acceptance.

"Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte. I really expected more from you of all people!" I almost chocked as Hera suddenly appeared in front of me with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Go away you stuck up retard" I growled quietly. Hera laughed her tinkling wind chime laugh and scrutinised me head to toe.

"I thought you were a lot of things but not a coward. Abandoning your friends, how very noble!"

"Where is the cape?" I said slowly.

"You know the drunk? Yeah... well I noticed she had a very nice ca-" she didn't get to finish since all the lights in the camp flickered off. I had run as far as I could away from the cape that would save me. I let out a snarl and pointed my dagger at her. She raised her eyebrow.

"I said go away!" I steamed. I did something that if I was in a rational state of mind would never had occurred to me. I charged head long at a very startled Hera. She

disappeared in a puff of golden smoke as the knife was about to make contact and I fell headlong into a doorway. I moaned loudly and picked myself up to find the massive bulk Lou Lou the Lieutenant, spread across the floor in front of rack s of weapons.

"Ha!" I choked out. It was un- bloody- believable. I had dived into the weapon store that held all the weapons we had lost. This was my chance to regain the trust of the others, I could say that I didn't flee because it was a hopeless battle but because I was finding the weapons. I smiled my slightly crazy smile again as I grabbed Riptide. I was such a crap hero.

**Llanna's POV**

I got the key just as Thalia collapsed in front of the Amazon.

"Lottie!" I screamed again. I couldn't believe her, she actually abandoned everybody, and I was beginning to think think that she was getting better! I rushed forward towards the woman who seemed to only have sustained minor cuts. I had to kill her otherwise Hera would have won not to mention I would die. I wasn't the best fighter and I could hardly see a few centimetres past my nose but the injustice of my situation seemed to bring out the worst in me.

"LOTTIEEEEEEE!" shouted Lukas desperately. He was still trying to hack away a the wooden bars with his teeth. In case you were wondering, it wasn't working.

"I've got them! I've got the weapons!" A silhouette screamed. It was Lottie and I could see murky outlines of what was Nuru's, Lukas' and Percy's weapons.

"I've got the key! Catch it!" I growled as I flung the key as I parried another blow, hoping that she would see it in time. I heard a grunt and I saw Lottie, out of the corner of my eye, clamber towards the cage.

Soon golden arrows were raining down on my opponent with amazing aim and Percy charged in front of me and the collapsed Thalia.

"For the mermaids!" he screamed. They really did hit him hard but I'm not complaining about his swordsmanship. The odds were in our favour when Thalia took a quick messy stab at the woman's thigh and ended the battle in a blow.

"Her cape, It's the cape of Hercules!" Lottie said, completely out of breath. I ripped off the red felt cape and draped it over my arm. Lukas was bustling around trying his best to treat any wounds that he could and Percy was sitting next to Thalia and mumbling.

"We need to get out of here" Lottie said. I looked up at her, she was acting like she was a heroine, all she did was try saving her own arse and nominate herself to get the weapons.

"No shit" I growled under my breath.

"Excuse me?" she answered indignantly. I was sick of everybody being surprised that I could stand up for myself!

"Don't act so stunned that I think you're a stinking coward!"

"I went to find the weapons!" she said angrily. I swore that I heard a hint of desperation.

"You expect me to believe that you cow" Lukas sneered back. I was shocked, I was no Aphrodite but I thought Lukas had a thing for her, I'm wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual but until recently they were the best of buds.

"Hey! Without me you would be in a cage or stuck in the middle of a desert!" She was going way to far. I slapped her across her face watching the red mark extend its way across her cheek as she stared back at me. Her lip trembled slightly and then a small tear worked a path down her cheek, I would of felt sorry for her but as she sank to her knees , staring at the ground, I glanced at Lukas' face. It was grey with exhaustion and his eyes where fixed away from Lottie as if denying her existence.

"What about Nuru?" I said desperately. When I thought that I hated Nuru I was lying to myself, I couldn't shake the feeling of of being loved and wanted by someone. "We can't just leave him?" It was more a question than an statement but after such a turn of events I needed my fate decided for me.

"Watch me" Lottie muttered viscously. I shot her daggers and turned to Lukas for support.

"Llanna, Hera said to expect another death..." Lukas said sadly. I surveyed the remains of our group and sighed, Thalia's head had a gash extending from her ear to the corner of her lip and her leg was at a funny angle. Percy to was not in a fit state to fight another battle, he was lying on the ground muttering about mermen and Annabeth. If we stayed and attempted a rescue we would probably gain one person and lose two.

"We have to go, I've had enough angry women" Lukas said with the same sad smile fixed on his face.

"Thalia, can you walk?"

"No" she winced. "I've had metal pins in my leg ever since the accident during the battle for Olympus. I think they've been moved when the Amazon hit my knee" she gasped as another bout of dizziness gripped her.

I didn't know what to do, how could I know? We had to leave Thalia. We couldn't carry her with Amazons on our tail and how would she survive the next challenge? Lukas' brow creased as he contemplated our situation, he had to think of something, everything would be fine if her thought of something.

"W- we can't take Percy and leave her. Please no, this can't be happening! We can't just leave her!" Lottie stammered, wild eyed and clearly on the brink of running away again.

"Just we couldn't leave Nuru" I snapped. Lukas grabbed Lottie's shoulders and stared right into her horrible eyes without flinching.

"You are not going to freak out on me Charlotte Rosser!" he barked simply. Lottie's eyes turned a solemn grey as she turned to Thalia and then turned around to face the desert. Her voice was hoarse and strained when she answered him.

"I'm sorry" she said as she shrugged his hand off her shoulder and took a few steps away from him.

"Lottie?" for the first time today he seemed utterly bewildered. Her eyes betrayed a flicker of hesitation as she suddenly ran towards Lukas and swooped down on him. For a split second all they seemed to think about was each other as Lottie froze in front of him and rested her lips on his mouth. It was a sad kiss like everything else this evening, when they broke apart it ended the moment of silence and peace. As Lottie blended into the smudged shadows of the night, thoughts bubbled up again in my mind and I was suddenly punched in the stomach by reality. This wasn't a film, as Lottie often muttered under her breath when she was off in her own world.

Lukas' face had turned to steel as he looked at me, daring me , to say something. He knelt down and jarred Thalia awake, he leant towards her and in a whisper he muttered what they had to do. Her eyes flicked from side to side as he introduced her to her fate.

"You can't leave me! I'll be killed! I don't want to die again! Don't leave me!" she moaned with a crazed look in her eyes, tears were running down her face, mingling with the blood and the sweat. She was breathing in quick ragged gasps as we drew away from her. There was silence as we stared at her, how could we leave her? She looked so small sat on the ground beneath us, we towered above her.

"Mermaid" Percy muttered sadly.

**Corny,I know. Cliffhanger, I know. R&R and I may be kinder in the future...? Ate was right, Lukas' vision did come true. Hera has four down, three to go...**

**^ Corny? Geez, you got that right! Liez, all lies! You dweeb – Love, your darling friend, Stereotypical. :)**


	19. Lukas Loses the Pants in the Relationshi

**Chapter 19-** Lukas Loses the Pants in the Relationship

"I'm sorry!" Thalia said steadily "Just leave me, I'll be OK. I don't want you to die as well" the tears betrayed her steady words as she lifted herself up to face the shouts echoing round the Amazon's camp.

"No! I mean- are you sure?" I said, bewildered.

"Yes" she answered slowly.

"But you can't. You'll die!" I cried.

"And you'll live" I looked to Lukas, he jerked his head forwards.

"She has made her choice" His expression was blank.

I swallowed nervously. How we left her like that I do not know, but we did and that's all that matters. I didn't see her again, unless you count my nightmares, until the day I died. We had run and run until we could no longer hear the shouts... and the screams.

"What do we do now?" I said quietly. I knew all too well that Lukas didn't like me and his expression told me all I needed to know. We couldn't do anything but wait for our next quest. I finally drifted off into what was was nearing a coma. Too much had happened today and Lukas seemed like an empty shell, looking over me at the horizon. I don't think he had slept. When he nudged me awake he looked like alabaster and his blue eyes felt like daggers on my face.

"QUAAAAAARK!" served as my alarm clock.

"What in Hades was that?"

"I think it was a bird..." I jumped suddenly as the same screech sounded directly behind me.

"Bird!" The massive peacock spat angrily and suddenly became taller and more slender. The bird's beak flattened into it's face. Lukas was smirking dryly.

"Took your time" he smiled.

"I had business to deal with!" Hera shouted at Lukas and her eyes darted around his face with a curious expression. Lukas just looked her in the eye and beamed up at her. I don't know what scared me most, the new Lukas or Hera.

"Hope we're not keeping you" he grinned. He usually would have said it as a joke but there was no hint of humour in his gravely voice. Even Hera was slightly freaked.

"Um- yes" she blinked. "I'm here for the cape and to tell you the next challenge!"

"I'm a mermaid" Percy said matter- of- factually. Hera nodded in what seemed like disgust.

"Always knew he was crazy like his father" she muttered.

"You can't talk!" Lukas leaned in closer and cupped his hand behind his ear. "Who was you're dad again?"

"I could zap you into a million pieces!"

"Why don't you?" he seemed so fearless but I knew it wasn't bravery, it was despair.

"Because I don't kill men that don't have the trousers" she said, he voice laced with contempt. Lukas looked down as his face went even paler. I'm not a pervert but it was hard not to look at Lukas and Percy sat there in nothing but boxers. "Taking a little look are we, slut?" We all know by now that I'm not renowned for my good temper and today was no exception.

"Me? A slut? I don't have a magical power that lets me strip demigods!" I blurted. If I had had a gun I would gladly have shot myself as she stared at me. I had just started a slanging match with a goddess. Eep.

"Leave now ugly lady" Percy said heatedly.

"Shut up" Hera snapped. "Your next quest is to retrieve a scale of a dragon!"

"Thanks!" Lukas said sarcastically.

"Be silent! For once in your blonde little existence will you let me speak without you as a conscience!" Ouch. "You'll find your dragon in about two days if you keep going straight forwards from here"

Hera simply disappeared into thin air, proud, cape in hand and mightily pissed off.

"Do you think she has any friends?" I said to Lukas. He looked at me and held my gaze in a steady look. He sighed and sank to the floor, his hands beneath his head and his eyes to the dawn.

**Yeah. I didn't strip Percy and Lukas for no reason, just to get that straight... I know it's a short chappie but you know by now that I like to separate out chapters like this. Enjoy 'n' Review. For gods sake review!**


	20. Lottie the Human YoYo

**Chapter 20-** Lottie the Human Yo- Yo

"I'm hungry"

"I'm annoyed"

"I'm a mermaid" seemed about the only conversation that had taken place in the last day. I suppose there was nothing else to say apart from 'Yay! I'm probably going to die today!' which wasn't the greatest conversion starter in any situation.

"Rock...rock...who would have guessed... a rock!" I muttered to myself as trudged onwards. "Hey look! A stone..." I paused and sniffed a couple of times before turning to Lukas. "Can anyone else smell burning?"

"Get ready to fight" Lukas said gruffly, taking an arrow out of it's sheath and looking like a rabbit in the headlights.

"Bloody heroes..." There was a moment of silence as we tried to figure out whether to attack or not. You could almost hear the cogs turning in our exhausted brains. If this was a film he would surely be the baddie, I mean he looked like he had been trampled by an angry herd of rocks and he had a burning moustache for the gods sakes. Then the penny dropped.

"Ah" I managed to say. I looked out the side of my eye and to my disappointment it seemed I was the only one capable of talking let alone thinking. "Hi"

"Are you only capable of two letter words?"

"No...?" Hepatetus rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be harder then I thought" he growled. "What has my loving mother put you through so far?"

"Well... we met a scary green smoke woman then we got ambushed by Lieutenant Lou Lou of the Amazons who made Percy think he is a mermaid. Oh...and then she stripped Lukas and Mermaid boy over there" Looking back on that conversation I have a sudden urge to dig a deep hole and jump into it.

"Can't dad do anything about Hera?" Lukas said quietly.

"Hera's quest for you was only authorised because she managed to convince Zeus that she was weeding out the weaklings of Camp Half Blood and training them up"

"Bitch. Percy is far from weak and Thalia... yeah" I shrugged.

"She thinks she is doing the right thing" he replied.

"The perfect family" Percy said, suddenly clear eyed and alert.

"I told you so before you went and blew up a bloody volcano" he grumbled. "So there's only four of you left from the seven you had?" Hepatetus asked. For the second time in a week I seriously doubted immortal being's arithmetic skills.

"There are only three of us" I knew what was coming but I was still shocked when Hepetutus gestured to a rock and said:

"Tell that to her" Lukas looked like he had just a triple bypass without anaesthetic.

"Lottie" he choked. Curled up behind the boulder, sound asleep, was Charlotte Rosser. Beaten and scratched, but Lottie all the same. From beneath a mass of tangled black hair and feathers an eyelid flickered open and observed the ashen face of the boy above her.

"Yeah... I think I going to go back to sleep" she muttered.

"Lottie!" Lukas said more forcefully.

"Shit. It really is you isn't it?" A rumbling laugh echoed around the valley. Lottie shot up and drew her knife in a blink of an eye.

"Concussed demigods... my favourites! 'Course my machines would never be so... well, _human_" Hepetus chuckled. I think Lottie had become feral over the last two days, I half expected her to start hissing at the god before her.

"Who the hell is he?" she said shakily, jumping to her feet. I couldn't blame her, Heptetus wasn't the most _attractive _man alive.

"Only the god of the forges" Lottie had 'oops' written across her face.

"I knew that" she said with a vague smile, her eyes suddenly rolled back into her head and she collapsed to the ground. As much as Lukas loathed Lottie at that moment his doctor side kicked in and he rushed forward to catch her. He turned to Hepeutus with anxiety in his eyes.

"I think she's exhausted and dehydrated, have you got any ambrosia or nectar?" he reached into his tool belt and held up a drinking bottle filled with golden liquid. Lukas snatched it away and unceremoniously squirted the whole thing into her mouth. Lottie's eyelids flickered and she moaned loudly.

"Please don't say you're a mermaid!" I begged. Lukas gave me a look that said it all. Not helping.

"I not a mermaid, I think..." she answered with a small grin.

"Good" Lukas said sharply. "Why the hell are you here!" he snarled. Lottie looked taken aback by his anger.

"You abandoned us when we needed you, bitch!" I seethed. Lottie blushed and closed her eyes for a second or two.

"Believe me, I didn't won't to come but my mum had another prophesy" she paused and looked from Lukas to me. "She said that you needed me"

"What!"Lukas barked. "You, Lottie Rosser, are a lying cow. Why would we need a coward?"

"I don't know yet but we might find out if you stop being such a bastard!"

"I'm so sick of you opening your mouth!"`

"I'm so sick of you acting like a bloody saint!"

"You should have seen him the past two days..." I muttered and for my trouble I got double evils from a daughter of night and a very love sick boy.

"No one. Not one person lov-likes you or wants anything to do with you or your bi-polar feelings!" Lukas said quietly.

"I suppose..." Lottie said with a sly smile. "Maybe if you keep flicking your hair it might reform me. Or it might just fly off your head"

"We agree on the bi polar no one likes you thing? Good now we both agree on something"

"Well, if that something is you jumping off a cliff then, sure, be my guest pretty boy!"

"Hem hem..." all they needed was a cough to stop them tearing each others eyes out. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No" they said in unison.

"Gooood" Hera purred. "This challenge is the last one before we can return to your lovely camp!"

"Your hiding something" I said. "I've spent the last week with a lying scum bag so I would know" Hera started to laugh as I gestured to Lottie.

"You'll all be glad about the next challenge then. The Dragon is just up there. Oh... I forgot to mention that it never sleeps of touches the ground"

"I hate you as much as I hate him"Lottie said angrily, looking at Lukas.

"Gooood. Hepetutus will not be visiting any time soon, let me assure you of that" she turned. "Toodles! I would check on your _friend _I were you..." Percy was sat on the floor with a look of utter horror on his face.

"What happened?" I asked as I knelt down beside him.

"Something is wrong with merma- Annabeth!" he said, panicking.

"As soon as we finish we can back" Lukas said.

"How the hell are we going to pluck a scale of an eternally flying dragon?"

"One of us has wings..." Percy said, clearly in the land of normal people and pretty much never ending fear.

"No! NO. I will not do it. No way am I going to jump of a cliff and say hi to a massive dragon!"

"Flying is easy really. As the old and wise saying goes ' you just have to aim for the ground and miss'" I said helpfully.

"I'll distract Puff the dragon..." Lukas said.

"You sure?" I said, surprised.

"Yeah... I feel like I owe you one Llanna, I've been a prat..."

"I'm still not doing it. Not going to happen. NO."

**Lottie's POV next chappie. I going to miss Llanna... :D Please review :) **

**Yellow Mouse over and out :)**


End file.
